


Oneshots 2014

by BigLeoSis



Series: Oneshots [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fingering, First Time, Fluff, Love, M/M, Making Love, Mirrorverse, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Threesome, blowjob, oneshots
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigLeoSis/pseuds/BigLeoSis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mirror Captain Spock & Mirror Commander Kirk</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. A little lesson - Spock/Chekov

_Ihr Süßen! Wir starten in ein neues Jahr und wie ich es euch versprochen hab, wird es mit den OneShots nun weitergehen. Allerdings wird es nur noch alle 14 Tage ein Kapitel geben, da mir das sonst zu stressig wird und ich auch ein bisschen Zeit für mich brauche ^___^_

_Ich hoffe ihr findet weiterhin gefallen daran und liked, shared und kommentiert es weiter fleißig!_

 

_XoXo BigLeoSis_

 

**A little Lesson – Spock & Chekov**

 

Die Gespräche mit Mr. Spock waren immer eine interessante Sache. Der Vulkanier schien der Einzige zu sein, der meinen schnellen Gedanken folgen konnte, außer mir selbst.

Deshalb war ich auch sehr erfreut, als er mir anbot, mich ein wenig in den Wissenschaften des vulkanischen Volkes zu unterrichten.

Es war äußerst lehrreich und dank meiner schnellen Auffassungsgabe, wurde es auch nicht langweilig. Die Thematik unterschied sich auch nicht stark von der menschlichen, aber es war dennoch neu für mich.

 

Eines Abends stand ich wieder im Quartier von Mr. Spock und berechnete eine neue Formel, die er mir gezeigt hatte.

Der Ältere stand hinter mir und beobachtete genau, was ich tat. Seine Hände hatte er wie immer hinter dem Rücken verschränkt und eine Augenbraue nach oben gezogen.

Ich hielt den Stift an meine Lippen. Ich wusste, es war ein Fehler darin, doch ich konnte ihn beim besten Willen nicht finden.

"Meester Spock ... bitte helfen Zie mir." bat ich ihn.

Er trat noch einen Schritt näher, blieb dich hinter mir stehen. Es waren nur Zentimeter zwischen unseren Körpern, denn ich spürte die Hitze, welche sein Körper ausstrahlte. Und als seine Finger meine Hand berührten, da er mir den Stift abnahm, lief ein wohliger Schauer durch meinen Körper.

Allein die Vorstellung, was diese warmen langen Finger mit mir anstellen könnten, machte mich wahnsinnig an.

"Sehen Sie, Mr. Chekov. Hier liegt der Fehler."

Da er so nah bei mir stand, streifte sein Atem meinen Nacken und eine Gänsehaut bildete sich auf meinen Armen. Denn auf Grund der Wärme von Mr. Spocks Quartier hatte ich die Ärmel meiner Uniform nach oben geschoben.

Er war wirklich ein attraktiver Mann, mit diesen dunklen braunen Augen und den trainierten Armen. Ich hatte eine Schwäche für trainierte Männer. Was in diesem Fall auf die komplette Schicht zu traf.

"Verstehen Sie, Mr. Chekov?"

Ich hatte nicht zugehört und drehte mich zu ihm um. Wir standen noch immer dicht zusammen.

"Vas?!?" Meine Stimme war viel zu hoch.

"Fühlen Sie sich nicht wohl, Mr. Chekov? Sie haben eine Gänsehaut, ist es Ihnen zu kalt?"

Ich errötete bis in die Haarspitzen. Natürlich war ihm das aufgefallen, denn seine Sinne waren viel feiner, als die der Menschen.

"Nein, Meester Spock. Ich habe ... es ist ... alles in Ordnung. Entschuldigen Zie."

Seine Augenbraue wanderte ein Stück nach oben.

"Sind Sie sicher, Mr. Chekov? Ihre Herzfrequenz ist erhöht. Sollte ich Doktor McCoy rufen?"

Jetzt wurde ich noch viel unwohler.

"Nein .... nein Meester Spock, es ist nur ... Ihr Atem ... ich bin da etvas empfindlich …"

Wenn es ging, wanderte seine Braue noch ein Stück höher. Ich biss mir auf die Lippe. Warum hatte ich das jetzt gesagt?

"Fühlen Sie sich zu mir hingezogen, Mr. Chekov?"

Was sollte ich da noch antworten?

Ja, ich fühlte mich ein wenig zu ihm hingezogen und diese Situation machte es nicht besser. Seine Augen musterten mich eingehend und plötzlich beugte er sich noch ein Stück nach vorn, drängte mich gegen die Wand und stützte seine Hände neben meinen Kopf. Ich schloss etwas panisch meine Augen. Sein Atem strich erneut über meinen Nacken und ich wimmerte leise.

"Faszinierend" flüsterte er.

Meine Augen flogen erstaunt auf und ich schnappte nach Luft, als sich seine Lippen an meine Haut legten. Beinahe unbemerkbar glitten sie über meinen Hals hoch zu meinem Ohr, wo er seine Zunge leicht über meine Muschel gleiten ließ.

Ich war völlig verkrampft, meine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt, sodass sich meine Fingernägel tief in meine Handflächen bohrten.

Doch als Mr. Spock an meinem Ohr saugte, konnte ich ein lautes Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken. Ich entspannte mich zusehends und nun hingen meine Arme nutzlos an den Seiten. Mr. Spocks Arme glitten an den meinen nach unten, hoben vorsichtig meine Hände nach oben, als er sich von mir löste.

Er betrachtete meine Handflächen, auf welchen meine Nägel tiefe Spuren hinterlassen hatten. Er hob sie zu seinen Lippen nach oben, küsste sie sanft. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass mein Körper mit einem Mal nur noch aus Verlangen und Hitze bestand. Allein von dieser leichten Berührung.

„Sie sollten sich nicht für etwas verurteilen, dass Sie wollen, Mr. Chekov.“

Federleicht glitten seine Daumen über meine Handflächen.

„Nicht wenn das momentane Objekt Ihrer Begierde das selbe möchte, wie Sie!“

Mein Blick wanderte nach oben, traf auf das dunkle braun von Mr. Spocks Augen. Ich sollte mich nicht verurteilen?

Mit all meiner Kraft drückte ich mich nun von der Wand hinter mir weg und presste mich gegen den Körper des Älteren. Er keuchte einen Moment erstaunt auf. Ob es wegen meiner Kraft war oder wegen der überstürzten Situation konnte ich nicht sagen.

Meine Arme schlangen sich um seinen Nacken, zogen ihn zu mir herab und ich küsste ihn leidenschaftlich, voller verlangen. Mr. Spocks Hände lösten sich von meinen und seine Arme schlangen sich um meine Hüften, hoben mich vom Boden hoch. Augenblicklich schlangen sich meine Beine um seine Taille, damit ich etwas Halt hatte.

Unsere Zungen umfochten sich nun ohne Unterlasse, während Mr. Spock mich zu seinem Schreibtisch trug. Vorsichtig legte er mich auf der Tischplatte ab und löste sich von mir. Sein Blick war hungrig und ich konnte spüren, dass er nicht weniger erregt war, als ich selbst.

„Meester Spock ...“ keuchte ich leise.

Seine Hände schoben sich unter meine Uniform, erkundeten die Haut darunter, während sich meine Beine um seine Hüfte schlangen. Wie seine Lippen meinen Hals bearbeiteten, dass machte mich beinahe wahnsinnig.

Wir konnten die Finger nicht voneinander lassen, zogen uns so schnell es nur ging aus.

Ich drückte mich vom Schreibtisch hoch, schlang meine Arme in den Nacken von Spock, küsste ihn erneut leidenschaftlich. Während er den Kuss erwiderte, fasste Spock mit seiner Hand über den Schreibtisch und zog aus einer kleinen Schachtel eine Tube heraus.

Schnell öffnete der Schwarzhaarige den Deckel und ließ etwas von der Flüssigkeit über seine Finger laufen, ehe sie zwischen meinen Pobacken verschwanden. Erst drang er mit einem Finger in mich ein und ich sank laut stöhnend zurück auf den Schreibtisch. Seine Finger waren so unglaublich lang und verschafften mir ein Gefühl, welches ich noch nie zuvor gespürt hatte.

Nach und nach nahm er den zweiten und dritten Finger hinzu und ich war nur noch ein mich windendes Bündel, dass sich seinen Berührungen entgegen sehnte. Spock wusste genau, wie er mich anfassen musste, um mir erneut ein Stöhnen oder ein Keuchen zu entlocken.

Als er seine Finger aus mir zurückzog, wimmerte ich leise auf. Spock verteilte sanfte Küsse auf meinem Hals und meiner Brust, während er sich ein Kondom überzog und schließlich in mich eindrang.

Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe, weil er sich so quälend viel Zeit ließ, mich damit nur noch mehr anstachelte und erregte. Doch als der Commander sich dann zu bewegen begann, war all diese süße Qual vergessen.

Er nahm mich langsamen, intensiven Stößen. Eine Hand lang an meiner Hüfte, während seine zweite nach einer kurzen Zeit meine Erregung suchte und sie mit dem Rhythmus seiner Stöße liebkoste. Meine Finger krallten sich in seine Oberarme, um ein wenig Halt zu finden.

Spocks Büro war erfüllt von unserem Keuchen, den feuchten Küssen, welche wir austauschten und dem auf einander klatschen von nackter Haut.

Der Ältere zog mich nun mit jedem Stoß fest an sich und drängte tief in mich. Er löste seine Hand von meiner Erektion, um meine Hüften zu packen. Spock hob mich ein wenig an und traf augenblicklich meine empfindlichste Stelle.

So dauerte es auch nicht mehr lange, bis ich kam. Der Orgasmus, welcher mich überrollte, war heftig und ich sah Sterne. Ich konnte spüren, wie sich meine Muskeln um Spocks Glied verengten und als er seinen Höhepunkt erlebte, hörte ich in neben meinem Ohr knurren.

 

Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis wir beide wieder bei Atem waren und Mr. Spock reichte mir meine Kleider, welche ich dankend annahm.

Ich schlüpfte gerade in meine Hose, als der Vulkanier sich an mich wandte.

„Nun, Mr. Chekov. Ich hoffe, dass Sie das nächste Mal etwas aufmerksamer sein werden. Wie Sie wissen sollten, ziehen Fehler oft eine Bestrafung nach sich.“

Meine Wangen färbten sich ein wenig rot, doch ich sah ihm in die Augen.

„Aye Meester Spock. Ich verde es mir merken und versuchen ein artiger Schüler zu sein.“


	2. Never leave me alone - Chekov & Bones

**Never leave me alone – Chekov & Bones**

 

Ich hatte kein gutes Gefühl dabei. Also wirklich so absolut kein gutes Gefühl. Aber, der Captain bestand darauf, dass Leo ihn begleitete.

Und dann legte er es auch noch auf meinen freien Tag! Die absolute Frechheit.

Damit ich ja nichts mitbekommen konnte, falls etwas schief gehen würde.

 

Am Morgen der Mission, verabschiedete sich mein Freund mit einem langen, leidenschaftlichen, intensiven Kuss. Er hielt mein Gesicht mit beiden Händen fest, ich hatte meine Arme um ihn geschlungen, wie ein Ertrinkender.

Wir hatten die Nacht gemeinsam in seinem Quartier verbracht und noch immer brannte die Erinnerung daran auf meiner Haut. Die starken Arme, die mich hielten, die mich umfingen, als wäre ich das wertvollste für ihn im gesamten Universum. Ich hatte mit meinen Fingern kleine Kreise auf seine Arme gezeichnet, während ich mich fest in seine Umarmung schmiegte. Ich lag mit dem Rücken zu Leonard, konnte ihn mit jedem Zentimeter meiner Haut spüren, seine Präsenz. Die Wärme, die er ausstrahlte.

Irgendwann war ich eingeschlafen und erst wieder aufgewacht, als der Wecker geklingelt hatte.

Und jetzt stand ich vor ihm, in seinem Shirt und Shorts und versuchte krampfhaft, meine Tränen zurück zu halten. Das war, gefühlsmäßig, das Schlimmste, was ich je erlebt hatte.

"Es wird alles gut, Pasha. In wenigen Stunden bin ich zurück, du wirst sehen."

Ich hoffte es. Ich hoffte es wirklich.

 

Leonard küsste mich noch einmal sanft, ehe er mich allein zurück ließ. Mit all meinen Sorgen.

Um mich etwas zu beschäftigen, räumte ich erst einmal in unserem Quartier auf. Die meiste Zeit verbrachte ich immerhin schon hier. In meinem Quartier war ich nur, wenn Leo im Labor war oder er Spätschicht hatte. Mit aufräumen war ich etwa zwei Stunden beschäftigt. Danach tigerte ich ein wenig unruhig hin und her. Das Buch, welches ich zu lesen versuchte, konnte mich nicht wirklich fesseln und als ich Hikaru bat, mir Gesellschaft zu leisten, lehnte er höflich aber bestimmt ab. Er kannte mich gut genug, um zu wissen, was für ein nervliches Wrack ich in solchen Momenten sein konnte.

Den ganzen Tag hörte man nichts von der Expedition. Stunde um Stunde verging, ohne das Leo zurück kam.

 

Gegen Abend saß ich auf unserem Bett. Die Knie hatte ich angezogen und mit den Armen fest umschlungen. Unsicher wippte ich vor und zurück, während meine Finger ohne großes Zutun mit dem Lederarmband spielten, welches er mir einmal geschenkt hatte.

Keinen Moment ließ ich die Tür aus den Augen.

 

Irgendwann war ich so müde, dass ich wohl eingeschlafen sein musste. Als ich wieder wach wurde, lag ich eng angekuschelt in Leos Armen. Mein Herz machte einen freudigen Satz. Vorsichtig setzte ich mich auf und betrachtete das schlafende Gesicht meines Freundes.

Immer wenn er schlief wirkte er so, als ob nichts auf der Welt ihn erschüttern oder ihm etwas anhaben konnte. Ich versuchte ihn mit meinem Leben zu beschützen, ihm alles zu geben, was ich hatte. Doch das war in meinen jungen Jahren noch nicht wirklich viel.

Außer meiner Liebe für ihn. Die so unendlich war, wie die Weiten, die wir gerade durchreisten.

Langsam schob ich mich aus dem Bett und ging kurz ins Badezimmer.

Als ich wieder kam, hatte Leonard sich bereits das Kissen als Kuschelersatz geschnappt und ich glitt wieder zwischen die Laken.

Liebevoll strich ich durch seine dunklen Haare, berührte sanft seine Wange und küsste schließlich seine Schläfe. Er zog kurz die Nase kraus bei dieser Berührung, doch ohne aufzuwachen, schlief er weiter.

Mit einem erfüllten Gefühl legte ich mich wieder hin und schloss die Augen.


	3. Switched - Mirror Spock & Mirror Kirk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mirror Captain Spock & Mirror Commander Kirk

**Switched – Mirror Spock & Mirror Kirk**

 

„Commander Kirk auf die Brücke!“

Ich rollte innerlich mit den Augen und stöhnte laut auf. War es denn die Möglichkeit?

Wo ich doch gerade so schwer beschäftigt war!

Gut … schwer beschäftigt damit, nicht sofort zu kommen.

Es war schon viel zu lange her, dass ich Sex gehabt hatte. Aber die Ansage des Captains war klar gewesen. Keine Mitglieder der Crew!

Und ich war gewillt, mich daran zu halten.

Aber es war wie eine Strafe!

Und dann … dann gönnte ich mir mal eine heiße Dusche und spielte ein bisschen an mir selbst und schon wollte der Captain mich sehen.

Meine Hand schlug gegen den Komm.

„Geben Sie mir 15 Minuten, Captain!“ knurrte ich.

„Sie haben fünf, Commander!“

Ich stöhnte erneut, ehe ich den Komm und mein Glied losließ. Ich stellte das Wasser auf kalt und versuchte mich in kürzester Zeit etwas runter zu bringen, ehe ich aus der Dusche stieg. Tropfnass suchte ich meine Sachen zusammen und schlüpfte in meine Hosen und ein schwarzes Shirt.

Mit Unterwäsche hielt ich mich im Moment nicht auf. Das würde schon nicht zu lange dauern.

 

Nach sechs Minuten und 25 Sekunden stand ich dann auf der Brücke. Mit einem erstaunten Blick trat ich aus dem Turbolift. Nur wenige der Stationen waren besetzt.

Das ließ mich nun doch sehr stutzen.

Für gewöhnlich herrschte hier auf der Brücke 24 Stunden lang die regste Betriebsamkeit!

Und nun war es beinahe wie ausgestorben.

Bis auf den Captain, der in seinem Stuhl saß. Er war eigentlich so gut wie immer hier. Doch ich sah keine Notwendigkeit in meiner Anwesenheit, was mich erneut knurren ließ.

Sollte das ein übler Scherz sein …

Ich ging die Stufen hinunter und blieb den dem Captain stehen.

„Sie wollten mich sehen?!“ fragte ich, wobei ich meine Stimme nicht ganz unter Kontrolle hatte und es schärfer klang, als beabsichtigt.

Der Blick des Vulkaniers wanderte zu mir und blieb auf meinem Gesicht hängen.

„Nun Commander Kirk, ich habe Sie rufen lassen und wenn ich mich recht erinnere hatte ich auch gesagt 'Fünf Minuten'. Sie sollten langsam lernen, die Anweisungen ihres Captains Folge zu leisten. Sie wissen, dass es für Sie Konsequenzen hat!“

Ich sah ihn von oben herab.

Konsequenzen hatte es meistens wirklich für mich, wenn ich seinen Befehlen nicht gehorchte. Meistens war es auch irgendetwas schmerzhaftes. Kämpfe, in denen ich ihm weitaus unterlegen war und ich bei Bones auf der Krankenstation landete.

Doch heute war etwas anders.

Ich war auch kühn genug, vor ihn zu treten, meine Hände dabei im Rücken verschränkt.

„Captain, ich bitte meine Verspätung zu entschuldigen, aber Sie haben mich gestört … empfindlich gestört!“

Spocks Augenbraue wanderte nach oben, als er meinen Blick erwiderte.

„Nun … Ihre Beschäftigung ist mir nicht entgangen, Commander!“

Unweigerlich spürte ich, wie die Spitzen meiner Ohren rot wurden, als er das so ungeniert ansprach. Ich war nicht sonderlich von Traurigkeit geprägt, aber wie bereits erwähnt, waren seine Anordnungen diesbezüglich ziemlich eindeutig gewesen.

Spock musterte mich noch einen kleinen Augenblick länger, ehe er sich von mir abwandte, um zu den restlichen Crewmitgliedern Anweisungen zu geben. Und ich stutzte nicht schlecht, als ich seine Worte hörte.

„Lieutenants, begeben sie sich auf ihre Wissenschaftsstationen an Bord! Der Commander und ich werden die Stellung auf der Brücke halten!“

Mit erstaunen beobachtete ich, wie sich die anwesenden Crewmitglieder verabschiedeten, einer nach dem Anderen. Was zum Donnerwetter war hier los? Das war doch nicht normal, dass der Captain sich so verhielt! Fiel das denn keinem Anderen, außer mir, auf?

Nach wenigen Minuten waren wir beide allein. Ich stand noch immer wie angewurzelt vor dem Captain und blickte ihm in die dunklen Augen.

„Ich hatte Ihnen verboten, sich mit den Crewmitgliedern zu vergnügen, Commander Kirk!“

„Das ist mir nicht entgangen Captain, auch habe ich mich an Ihre Anweisungen gehalten. Keine Crewmitglieder!“

Spock erhob sich aus seinem Stuhl und trat vor mich, sodass wir uns Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber standen. Er war ein wenig größer als ich, womit ich aufblicken musste. Der Captain legte seinen Kopf ein wenig schief.

„Sind sie denn kein Mitglied dieser Crew?“ fragte er mich mit hochgezogener Augenbraue, ehe er sich dann erhob.

Der Captain drängte mich gegen die Konsole in meinem Rücken. Ich war erstaunt und verwirrt.

„Sind sie denn kein Mitglied?“ wiederholte Spock seine Frage.

Ich nickte. Auf was wollte er hinaus?

„Ich hatte Ihnen doch verboten, sich mit Mitgliedern aus der Crew zu vergnügen, Commander“ raunte er in mein Ohr.

Meine Augen wurden groß. Sollte das etwa heißen, ich …

„Das dürfen Sie nicht Captain!“

Spock lächelte düster.

„Warum nicht? Ich bin der Captain dieses Schiffes und Sie müssen endlich lernen, meinen Befehlen Folge zu leisten Commander.“

Natürlich würde ich seinen Befehlen Folge gehorchen. Aber nicht, wenn es um meine sexuelle Befriedigung ging.

„Sie wissen Jim, dass Ihr Handeln Konsequenzen nach sich zieht. So auch jetzt!“

Ich wollte zu einer Antwort ansetzen, bekam aber nur ein Wimmern zustande, da sich Spock hart gegen mich drückte. Die Wochen der Enthaltsamkeit forderten nun ihren Tribut. Seine Zähne gruben sich fest in die Haut an meinem Nacken und ich wimmerte leise.

„Du musst lernen, dass du mir gehörst, Jim“ murrte der Vulkanier, als er sich von mir löste.

Meine Wangen glühten wie Feuer, als ich ihm in die Augen blickte. Das Verlangen, welches ich darin sah, ließ mich leise aufstöhnen. Das war es also? Er wollte mich?

Aber so kampflos würde ich mich nicht ergeben.

Mit aller Kraft drückte ich mich von der Konsole ab, schubste Spock wieder in seinen Stuhl zurück, von wo aus er mich sprachlos ansah. Ich legte meine Hände an den Saum meines schwarzen Shirtes und zog es mir über den Kopf, ließ es achtlos auf den Boden fallen.

Spock verfolgte jede meiner Bewegungen, als ich langsam auf ihn zuging und zwischen seinen Beinen stehen blieb. Meine Augen ruhten auf seinem Gesicht, verfolgten nun jede seiner Regungen. Spock setzte sich noch etwas aufrechter in seinen Stuhl, ließ seine Augen über meinen Körper wandern, ehe sich ein Grinsen auf seine Lippen schlicht.

Nicht freundlich, eher ein wenig diabolisch, aber das war mir egal.

„Du scheinst langsam zu verstehen, Jim“ meinte er, als er seine Hand an meine Hüfte legte, dabei sanft mit seinem Daumen über meine Haut streichend.

„Befehl ist Befehl, Captain“ antwortete ich galant.

Ich lehnte mich nach vorne, umschloss sein Gesicht mit meinen Händen, küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Unsere Zungen umfochten sich … wir gönnten uns keine Pause, denn jeder wollte seine Macht in diesem Spiel demonstrieren.

Als ich mich doch von Spock löste, küsste ich mich seine Wange entlang, löste meine Hände von seinem Gesicht. Diese wanderten nun in tiefere Regionen und machten sich am Verschluss von Spocks Hose zu schaffen.

Mit flinken Fingern öffnete ich sie, ließ sie dann aber dort ruhen. Spock hatte eine Hand an meiner Wange liegen, während wir uns erneut feurig küssten. Langsam glitt meine Hand nun in seine Hose, legte sich um Spocks Glied, was ihn kaum merklich aufstöhnen ließ.

Meine zweite Hand fuhr unter sein Uniformshirt, schob es ein wenig nach oben, sodass sein Oberkörper frei war. Meine Lippen wanderten wieder ein Stück nach unten. Doch Spock folgte mir, selbst als ich langsam in die Knie sank. Die Hand in seiner Hose hatte bereits gute Arbeit geleistet, das Glied des Captains war vollständig erigiert und reckte sich mir entgegen.

Noch einmal ließ ich meine Finger über seine Härte gleiten, entlockte ihm ein Keuchen, ehe ich meinen Kopf senkte und die Spitze zwischen meine Lippen gleiten ließ. Spocks Hand war in meine Haare gewandert und verkrampfte sich dort, was mir ein schelmisches Grinsen entlockte. Meine Zunge wanderte über die Spitze von Spocks Glied, meine Finger massierten seinen Schaft, bis ich es Stück für Stück tiefer in meinen Mund aufnahm.

Spock sank stöhnend etwas tiefer in seinen Stuhl und die leisen vulkanischen Flüche stachelten mich weiter in meinem Tun nur noch mehr an. Ich konnte spüren, dass er seinem Höhepunkt immer näher kam, als sich seine Finger noch fester in mein Haar gruben und er mich mit Druck nach oben dirigierte.

Als sich meine Lippen von seinem Glied lösten, gab es ein feuchtes Geräusch. Spock zog mich so weit nach oben, bis unsere Gesichter auf gleicher Höhe waren.

„Ausziehen … sofort!“ befahl er mir in unmissverständlichem Ton.

Mit einem Grinsen richtete ich mich auf und zog mich aus, bis ich nackt vor meinem Captain stand. Mit geschmeidigen Bewegungen kam ich auf ihn zu, kletterte zu ihm auf den Stuhl, meine Unterschenkel zwischen seinen Schenkeln und den Lehnen kniend.

„Du hast das geplant, nicht wahr? Mich solange von Sex fernzuhalten, bis ich bei dir angekrochen komme und um Erlösung bettle“ knurrte ich.

Spock grinste mich an.

„In der Tat, Jim. Nur hatte ich nicht damit gerechnet, dass du dich als so renitent erweisen würdest.“

Unsere Lippen krachten erneut in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss aufeinander. Spocks Hände wanderten über meinen nackten Körper, erzeugten eine Gänsehaut, da er so viel wärmer war als ich. Eine seiner Hände glitt über meinen Rücken, während sich die Andere um meine Erregung schloss. Ich stöhnte ungehalten, denn es war schon viel zu lange her, dass mich jemand so angefasst hatte.

Langsam massierte Spock mein Glied, währen zwei seiner Finger zwischen meine Pobacken glitten und er begann, in mich einzudringen.

Ich zog scharf die Luft ein, denn ohne irgendwelche Hilfsmittel fühlte es sich ziemlich rau an. Spocks Hand löste sich von meiner Erregung und tippte etwas an seiner Konsole ein. Kurz darauf spürte ich, wie kühles Gel zwischen meinen Backen hinab lief, zu Spocks Fingern. Das spannende Gefühl ließ dann auch schnell nach und machte Platz für intensivere Empfindungen.

Spock spielte mit mir, nun wo er die Oberhand hatte. Er liebkoste meine Erregung wieder. Federleicht strichen seine Finger über das harte Glied. Einmal übten sie mehr Druck aus, dann spürte ich sie kaum. Und währenddessen bereitete er mich darauf vor, ihn in mir aufzunehmen.

Unsere Lippen fanden wieder zueinander, sie lagen aufeinander und wie bewegten sie gegeneinander, während unsere Zungen abwechselnd die Mundhöhle des Anderen erkundeten.

Nach einer Weile zog Spock seine Finger zurück, verteilte das restliche Gel auf seiner eigenen Erregung. Beide Hände legten sich nun wieder an meine Hüften und er platzierte mich über seinem Glied, bevor ich langsam in seinen Schoß sank. Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe, um ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. Meine Hände lagen auf Spocks Schultern, während er seine Lippen wieder an meinen Hals legte und ihn liebkoste. Ich war mir fast sicher, dass mich die nächsten Tage niemand ansehen konnte, ohne zu wissen, was hier heute auf der Brücke passiert war.

Die warmen Hände des Vulkaniers stützten mich weiter, während ich mich nun ein wenig weiter nach hinten sinken ließ und meine Hüften bewegte.

Die Brücke war still, nur erfüllt von unserem Stöhnen, Keuchen und dem Geräusch von nackter Haut, die aufeinander klatschte. Ich spürte, wie mein Höhepunkt langsam näher kam, meine Finger gruben sich tiefer in Spocks Uniform, während er mich mit seinen Stößen in einen immer härteren Rhythmus trieb. Ich stöhnte gerade ungehalten auf, als wir gerufen wurden. Spock würde es sicher ignorieren, da war ich mir sicher.

Umso entsetzter war ich, als er das Gespräch annahm, während er erneut hart in mich stieß und ich leise aufschrie. Eine seiner Hände wanderte nun meinen Rücken hoch, lehnte mich gegen seinen Oberkörper, während die Bewegung seiner Hüften auch sanfter wurden. Doch Spock hörte nicht auf und ich konnte nicht umhin, als mich vollständig gegen seine Brust zu lehnen, mein Gesicht an seinem Nacken zu vergraben. Immer wieder kam ein leises Wimmern über meine Lippen, wenn sein Glied über meine Prostata strich.

„Störe ich Sie bei etwas Captain?“ Es war Admiral Pikes Stimme und ich stöhnte auf.

Spocks warme Hand ruhte weiterhin in meinem Nacken, massierte dort meine verspannten Muskeln.

„Nicht im Geringsten, Admiral. Was kann ich für Sie tun?“

Nein natürlich störte der Admiral nicht. Keineswegs!!!!

Ich wurde hier nur gerade von meinem Captain auf der Brücke gevögelt und der Admiral bekam meine herrliche Rückansicht zu sehen.

Aber nein, er störte keineswegs, dachte ich sarkastisch.

Ich wollte mich von Spock lösen, doch der Captain hielt ich fest an meinem Platz. Seine zweite Hand legte sich nun an mein Glied und begann es zu stimulieren. Ich stöhnte leise gegen Spocks Nacken.

„Ich wollte mich nur erkundigen, wie es mit der Mission steht.“

„Es verläuft alles nach Plan, Admiral. Keinerlei Vorkommnisse, die unserer Aufmerksamkeit bedurften.“

Spocks Hand schloss sich fester um meine Erregung und ich schrie leise auf.

„Ich glaube, Commander Kirk wird Ihnen in diesem Fall nicht zustimmen, Captain!“

Da hatte der Admiral verdammt Recht! Ich würde Spock vehement widersprechen, wäre ich dazu in der Lage gewesen.

„Oh, dies war in diesen Vorkommnissen nicht eingeschlossen, Admiral.“

Ich hörte Pike leise lachen.

„Ich verstehe Captain Spock. Sollte etwas unerwartetes auftreten, melden Sie sich umgehend bei der Sternenflottenbasis, Captain.“

„Aye, Admiral!“

„Pike Ende.“

Der Admiral verschwand aus der Leitung und ich atmete erleichtert auf, was sich augenblicklich in ein langes Stöhnen verwandelte, das Spock wieder hart in mich stieß.

Wie nah ich meinem Höhepunkt wirklich war, bemerkte ich erst, als es schon zu spät war. Ich warf meinen Kopf in den Nacken, drängte mich gegen Spock und stöhnte laut auf.

Auch der Captain brauchte nicht mehr viel und kam wenige Augenblicke nach mir.

 

Wir blieben noch einen Moment sitzen, um uns zu beruhigen, ehe ich mich aufstand. Ich sammelte meine Klamotten vom Boden auf und zog mich wieder an.

„Nun, Commander. Ich hoffe, Sie haben Ihre Lektion gelernt“ meinte Spock.

Ich drehte mich mit meinem üblichen Grinsen auf den Lippen um.

„Ich glaube, ich kann mit dieser Art von Konsequenz leben, Captain.“


	4. Nothing Khan stop us - Kirk/McCoy/Khan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday to our most beloved villain, Khan Noonien Singh <3

**Nothing khan stop us**

 

Jim lehnte sich gegen Türrahmen des Schlafzimmers, Bones und ihr neues Spielzeug dabei betrachtend, während sie schliefen. Khan war perfekt. Mit seinem dunklen braunen Haar, den blau-grünen Augen, dem perfekt trainierten Körper …

 

Es war eine gute Idee gewesen, ihn zu diesem kleinen Spiel einzuladen. Der Fremde arbeitete mit Bones im Labor. Und wäre Jim nicht er selbst gewesen, wäre er absolut eifersüchtig über diesen Gedanken gewesen. Aber er liebte Bones und er vertraute ihm.

 

~*~

 

_Das erste Mal, als er sie gestört hatte, war vor zwei Tagen gewesen. Jim hatte angerufen, weil er wollte, dass Bones nach Hause kam und ihn ordentlich durchnahm. Aber dieser kleine Scheißer hatte seine Lippen um den Penis seines Freundes gelegt gehabt und ihm einen Blow-Job gegeben._

_Jim war davon ziemlich erregt gewesen._

 

„ _Komm nach Hause! Sofort!“ hatte er seinem Mann befohlen._

 

_Und zwanzig Minuten später hatte er das Auto gehört, dann die Haustüre und nur wenige Sekunden später stand sein Freund schwer atmend in der Küche._

 

_Bones knurrte, als er Jim dort gesehen hatte. Auf dem Küchentisch sitzend, nackt, willig und auf ihn wartend._

 

_Er konnte gar nicht schnell aus seiner Jacke kommen und stolperte in Jims Richtung. Bones küsste den Jüngeren hart auf die Lippen, während er mit dem Verschluss seiner Hose haderte._

 

_Bones konnte fühlen, wie Jim in den Kuss grinste und knurrte. Jims Hand glitt in seine Hose und nahm sein Glied in die Hand, drückte es ein wenig._

_Khan hatte ihn zwar fertig befriedigt, nachdem Jim den Anruf beendet hatte. Aber Bones war bereits wieder hart._

 

„ _Du warst ein böser Junge Bones“ flüsterte Jim in sein Ohr. „Sag mir, was du mir als Entschuldigung bieten willst.“_

 

_Bones stöhnte und drehte seinen Kopf, um Jim hart zu küssen. Er schnappte sich die Hüften des Jüngeren, zog ihn über den Rand des Tisches und drang sofort in ihn ein._

 

_Jim stöhnte laut, seine Finger gruben sich in die Tischkante. Bones bewegte sich erbarmungslos gegen seinen Körper, küsste ihn über die ganze Brust, seinen Nacken, saugte an Jims Unterlippe. Jim wimmerte leise, als Bones seinen Arsch packte, um ihn in Position zu halten, so wie er ihn haben wollte._

 

_Es dauerte nicht lange, um sie Beide über den Rand zu reißen._

 

„ _Guter Junge ...“ sagte Jim etwas atemlos._

 

_Bones lachte laut und küsste seinen Liebhaber sanft._

 

_~*~_

 

Bones drehte sich im Schlaf, bevor er aufwachte. Sein Blick wanderte über Khans schlafenden Körper, hinüber zu Jim. Der Captain stieß sich vom Rahmen ab und ging zu seinem Lebensgefährten.

 

Jim setzte sich an Bones Seite, küsste ihn sanft und herzlich. Der Ältere schlang seinen Arm um Jims Hüfte, legte sich zurück in die Kissen und legte Jim zwischen sich und Khan.

 

„Wo warst du?“ fragte Bones leise.

 

„Küche … ich hatte Durst.“ antwortete Jim.

 

Bones summte und begann zu Lächeln, als er eine Hand fühlte, welche sich um Jims Mitte schlang. Sie hatten ein ganz schönes Dilemma aus seinem Assistenten gemacht.

 

~*~

 

_Jim war den ganzen Tag über aufgeregt gewesen. Er war auf Landgang für die nächsten zwei Monate, bis die USS Enterprise den Hafen wieder verlassen würde. Für ein halbes Jahr._

 

_Und am heutigen Abend würde es eine kleine Party geben._

 

_Bones würde früher nach Hause kommen, dass hatte er versprochen._

 

_Wenn Jim zu Hause war, wollten sie so viel Zeit wie möglich zusammen verbringen._

 

_Der Doktor kam am frühen Abend nach Hause. Sie kochten und aßen zusammen, ehe sie gemeinsam unter die Dusche hüpften._

 

_Diese Situation war neu, für sie Beide. Sie hatten bereits verschiedene Sexualpartner gehabt in ihrem Leben, auch wenn sie wieder für Monate voneinander getrennt waren. Aber noch nie hatten sie jemanden zu sich nach Hause eingeladen._

 

_Ein paar Sekunden nach acht Uhr läutete es an der Tür. Khan schien pünktlich zu sein._

 

„ _Ich bin aufgeregt“ flüsterte Jim._

 

_Er hatte bis jetzt nur das Haar des anderen gesehen, aber Bones hatte ihm erzählt, dass er wirklich gutaussehend war. Und er hatte eine talentierte Zunge._

 

_Bones öffnete die Türe und das Erste, dass Jim wahrnahm war die tiefe Stimme, wie sanfter Donner. Er erschauerte in Vorfreude._

 

„ _Es tut mir Leid, dass ich zu spät bin, Doktor McCoy. Aber der Verkehr war furchtbar!“_

 

_Sie kamen ins Wohnzimmer. Jim saß auf dem Sofa, seine Augen waren auf die Tür fixiert gewesen und er hielt für einen Moment den Atem an, als er den Anderen sah._

 

„ _Darf ich dir meinen Mann vorstellen?“ Bones deutete auf Jim. „Das ist James T. Kirk.“_

 

_Jim war aufgestanden und zu den Beiden hinüber gegangen._

 

„ _Es freut mich, Sie kennenzulernen, Captain!“ Sie schüttelten sich die Hände. „Ich bin John K. Harrison. Aber meine Freunde nennen mich Khan.“ Er drehte sich zu Bones um. „Nmm … er ist noch hübscher, als du ihn mir beschrieben hast, Doktor.“ sagte Khan mit dieser tiefen grollenden Stimme und Jim wurde rot._

 

_Er war auch gutaussehend. Groß, vielleicht ein wenig kleiner als Jim selbst, gut trainiert und diese Figur …_

 

„ _Ist es mir gestattet, ihn zu küssen?“ fragte Khan. Bones grinste._

 

„ _Frag Jim, er kann für sich selbst sprechen.“_

 

_Khan drehte sich erneut, um den Jüngeren anzusehen. Die Frage brauchte nicht noch einmal gestellt zu werden, denn Jim nickte. Khan trat einen Schritt näher._

 

_Die blau-grünen Augen nahmen ihn gefangen und er konnte nicht wegsehen. Khan ließ seinen Daumen über Jims Unterlippe gleiten und Khan stöhnte leise. Sie waren so weich … perfekt zum küssen, beißen, daran saugen!_

 

_Khan nahm Jims Gesicht in beide Hände, bevor er sich für ihren ersten Kuss nach vorne lehnte. Am Anfang war der Kuss ein wenig scheu, sodass Jim seine Hände über Khans Handgelenke legte, damit er sich etwas wohler fühlte. Khan versuchte auszutesten, wie weit er gehen konnte. Und Jim tat nichts, um ihn aufzuhalten und so wurde der Kuss leidenschaftlicher._

 

_Der Captain öffnete seine Lippen ein wenig, um die Zunge des anderen Mannes zu locken._

 

_Und Bones hatte Recht gehabt: Khan hatte wirklich eine talentierte Zunge und er war ein großartiger Küsser. Als sie sich voneinander trennten, platzierte Khan kleine Küsse auf Jims Wangen, seinem Kiefer, bis er schließlich im Nacken ankam._

 

_Khan konnte nicht widerstehen und biss in die weiche Haut unter Jims Lippen, was ihn nach Luft schnappen ließ. Er konnte Bones neben sich fühlen, wie er seine Arme um sie Beide legte._

 

„ _Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir ins Bett gehen? Es ist mit Sicherheit gemütlicher.“ fragte Bones._

 

_Jim hob eine Hand, um durch das dicke braune Haar seines Freundes zu streichen._

 

„ _Ich glaube, dass wäre großartig.“ antwortete er mit einem Blick auf Khan._

 

_Er war sowas von bereit, diesen Kerl um den Verstand zu vögeln._

 

_~*~_

 

_Sie führten Khan in ihr Schlafzimmer. Es war ein wenig kalt im Zimmer, aber Jim wusste, dass es schnell warm werden würde. Er nahm Khans Hand, führte ihn rüber zum Bett, wo er ihn hinsetzen ließ._

 

„ _Was sollen wir mit dir anstellen?“ flüsterte er in Khans Ohr. „Sag es mir!“_

 

_Bones trat hinter Jim, mit einer Hand über den Rücken seines Freundes streichend, dann ließ er sie an seiner Seite ruhen, während er seinen Assistenten vorsichtig betrachtete. Khans Wangen waren rot, seine Zunge glitt zwischen seinen Lippen hervor, um sie zu befeuchten, bevor er ihnen antwortete._

 

„ _Ich möchte … euch beide! Ich möchte von jedem von euch geliebt werden! Ich möchte euch befriedigen … ich möchte, dass ihr euch gut fühlt!“_

 

_Jim lächelte, warf seinem Mann einen Blick zu, eine Augenbraue nach oben gezogen. Bones nickte. Sie verstanden sich auch ohne Worte._

 

„ _Leg dich hin!“ befahl Jim Khan und dieser folgte ihm._

 

_Jim zog sich sein Shirt über den Kopf, gab es Bones, welcher sie nun genau beobachtete. Er hatte seinen Spaß mit Khan schon zuvor gehabt, so überließ er Jim nun die Führung. Und der Jüngere war auch ein bisschen Stolz drauf. Er war den ganzen Tag über aufgeregt gewesen, die ganze Zeit, in der sie zusammen gewesen waren. Und Bones würde es genießen, den Beiden zuzusehen, bevor er dazu kam._

 

_Jim setzte sich über den Körper des Anderen, ihn dabei genau beobachtend. Er schien zufrieden zu sein, aufgeregt und die Röte auf seinen Wangen war unglaublich. Es ließ Khan ein wenig wie Schneewittchen aussehen, mit der blassen Haut, den roten Lippen und dem dunklen Haar._

 

_Jim lehnte sich runter und küsste Khan feurig. Der Ältere wimmerte in den Kuss und hob seine Hände an Jims Hüften. Als sie sich voneinander trennten, atmete Jim ein wenig, doch nun schenkte er Khan seine völlige Aufmerksamkeit._

 

_Er küsste über das Gesicht des Anderen, seine Hände glitten an seinem Oberkörper hinab, um es von Khans Körper zu entfernen. Und für einen kleinen Moment musste er das Spiel seiner Lippen unterbrechen, doch dann war das Stück Stoff verschwunden und er widmete sich der blassen Haut._

 

_Jim ließ seine Hände über Khans Brust gleiten, seine Finger sanft über die Brustwarzen fahren, was Khan leiste stöhnen und Jim lächeln ließ. Also beugte er sich runter, bewegte seine Lippen über die Brust, nach unten._

 

_Khan bewegte sich mit Vorfreude unter ihm, ein leises Wimmern entkam seinen Lippen, als Jim über die Beule in seiner Hose strich. Langsam öffneten Jims Finger nun den Verschluss und schoben sie von Khans Hüften. Der Ältere trug nichts weiter darunter._

 

„ _Hmm ...“ schnurrte Jim. Diese Aussicht gefiel ihm sehr._

 

_Während seine Hände nun auf den Seiten von Khan liegen blieben, schob er sich immer weiter am Körper des Anderen nach unten. Er liebkoste jeden Muskel, jede kleine Narbe, die sich auf seinem Körper befand. Jim glitt an Khans Erektion vorbei, liebkoste seine Hüftknochen, seine Oberschenkel, welche er auch sanft mit Bissen malträtierte und den Anderen noch lauter aufstöhnen ließ._

 

_Als sich die Matratze ein klein wenig absenkte, blickte Jim auf, ohne in seinem Tun innezuhalten. Bones hatte sich auf die Matratze gesetzt, direkt neben Khan. Auch er hatte sein Shirt ausgezogen und beugte sich nun zu Khan runter. Er hielt wenige Zentimeter von den Lippen des Jüngeren inne, um ihn ein wenig zu quälen._

 

_Jim grinste, seine Hände glitten nun weiter an Khan hinab, blieben an seinem Po liegen. Er stöhnte gegen Bones Lippen und der Doktor lächelte. Bones zeigte Gnade, als er sich nach unten lehnte und seinen Assistenten küsste. Als Khans Lippen versiegelt waren, widmete sich Jim der Erregung des anderen Mannes. Langsam ließ er seine Zunge über die Härte des Anderen gleiten, was einen kleinen Schrei aus Khans Lippen erklingen ließ, doch dieser wurde von Bones Lippen gedämpft._

 

_Khan zitterte unter Jim, welcher gnadenlos an der Härte des anderen Mannes saugte. Er spürte alles, Zunge und Lippen und Zähne. Bones widmete sich ihm ebenso leidenschaftlich, um all die Schreie, das Wimmern … das Stöhnen zu dämpfen. Er kannte Jims Talent, seine Zunge genau richtig einzusetzen und einen damit in Wahnsinn zu treiben. Bones Hand ruhte auf Khans Brust, ein wenig dabei über dessen Brustwarzen streichelnd._

 

_Als Jim bemerkte, dass Khan bald seinen Höhepunkt erreichen würde, stoppte er und entfernte seine Lippen mit einem leisen Plopp-Geräusch. Khan löste sich mit einem Keuchen von Bones, und sah verwirrt zu Jim._

_Warum hatte er aufgehört?_

 

_Jim bewegte sich erneut über Khans Körper, ein kleines Lächeln zierte seine Lippen, als er sich auf Khans Bauch setzte. Er nahm Khans Hand in seine, führte sie an seine Lippen, küsste jede Fingerspitze einzeln. Der Assistent stöhnte laut, schloss dabei seine Augen._

 

_Bones schmiegte seinen Kopf gegen Khans Nacken, platzierte dort kleine Küsse._

 

„ _Hör mir gut zu, Khan. Ich möchte, dass du Jim seine Hosen ausziehst, würdest du das für mich tun?“ fragte der Doktor mit sanfter Stimme._

 

„ _Ja ...“ zischte Khan erregt._

 

„ _Gut … und würde es dir gefallen, wenn Jim deinen harten Schwanz reiten würde? Hmm?“ schnurrte Bones._

 

_Khans Augen weiteten sich, als er seinen Kopf erst in Bones, dann in Jims Richtung drehte._

 

„ _Oh mein Gott … ja!“ atmete er._

 

_Jim lächelte ihn an, ließ seine Finger los. Khan setzte sich ein wenig auf, so dass er die Hosen schnell von Jims Beinen entfernen konnte. Bones rumpelte etwas in dem nahen Nachttisch herum, ehe er ein Tube Gleitgel und Kondome herausnahm. Bones zog sich selbst schnell aus, dabei Jim beobachtend._

_Jim nickte leicht. Er wusste, was sie nun tun würden._

 

_Er erhob sich ein wenig, damit Khan seine Hosen nach unten schieben konnte, dabei jedes Stückchen befreiter Haut sanft küssend, was Jim leise seufzen ließ. Bones setzte sich nun hinter Khan, massierte den Rücken des anderen, küsste sanft seinen Weg über die Schulterblätter, die Wirbelsäule._

 

„ _Leg ihn hin!“ sagte Bones gegen Khans weiche Haut._

 

_Und das tat er. Khan schob Jim in die Decken, zwischen seinen Beinen liegend, jedes Stückchen Haut küssend. Bones schob sich am Körper seines Assistenten nach unten, bis seine Finger zwischen die Pobacken des Anderen glitten._

 

_Khan stöhnte. Das war ein unglaubliches Gefühl. Jim setzte sich auf, zog Khan zu sich, um ihn erneut zu küssen. Jim streckte seine Hand in Bones Richtung aus, um sich ein Kondom geben zu lassen und sein Mann legte es in seine. Ohne zu zögern öffnete er das Päckchen, nahm es zwischen seine Finger und rollte es über Khans Glied._

 

_Khan stöhnte in den Kuss und er biss ein wenig an Jims Lippen._

 

„ _Shush ...“ murmelte Jim. „Ich dachte, du wolltest mich vögeln?“ flüsterte er gegen Khans Lippen._

 

_Der Ältere nickte bestätigend. „Ja … Und ich dachte, du wolltest oben sein?“_

 

_Jim grinste. „Ich glaube, das würde wohl kaum funktionieren, weil ich glaube, dass Bones dich auch gerne vögeln würde.“ Er schmiegte sich an Khans Nacken und der andere Mann errötete. Khan drehte seinen Kopf, um in das Gesicht seines Chefs zu sehen._

 

_Khan hatte nicht bemerkt, dass ich mittlerweile zwei von Bones Fingern in ihm befanden und er stöhnte. Jim glitt nun in Khans Schoß. Seine Finger waren um Khans Glied geschlungen und er pumpte ein paar Mal, bis dieser völlig hart war._

 

_Jim schlang seine Beine um Khans Hüften, platzierte sich selbst über der Erregung des Anderen und glitt langsam hinunter. Jim stöhnte, sein Griff hart an Khans Oberarm. Er war so groß und füllte ihn aus. Jim bewegte seine Hüften um den richtigen Winkel zu finden. Khan stöhnte laut bei diesen Bewegungen, aber sein Atem stockte, als Bones langsam in ihn glitt. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in Jims Nacken und atmete gegen die weiche Haut, was den Jüngeren seufzen ließ._

 

_Bones platzierte eine Hand auf Khans unterem Rücken, die Andere lag auf seiner Hüfte. Die beiden jüngeren Männer mussten nicht viel tun, einfach nur mitmachen. Jim grub seine Finger in die Decken unter sich, biss auf seine Unterlippe, um sich selbst vom Stöhnen abzuhalten. Eines seiner Beine glitt zu Khans Taille nach oben, um ihn noch tiefer in sich aufzunehmen. Und nach einer Weile begann er sich gegen Bones zu bewegen und brachte Khan damit zum Schreien. Die Finger des Assistenten waren verkrampft, hielten die Decke neben Jims Kopf und sein Rücken bog sich unter den harten Stößen von Bones. Er sah so wunderschön aus in diesem Moment. Geschlossene Augen, die Lippen halb geöffnet … all seine Gefühle ins Gesicht geschrieben._

 

_Jim hob seine Hand um die von Bones zu bedecken, welche an Khans Hüfte lag. Der Doktor lächelte seinen Partner an und Jim erwiderte es, bevor er sie wieder schloss, als Khan seinen empfindlichsten Punkt traf. Sein Rücken hob sich von der Matratze und er stöhnte laut. Er konnte auch Khans Körper spüren, der sich über ihm wand._

 

_Bones grub seine Finger in Khans Hüfte, sodass er tiefer in den Jüngeren stoßen konnte und ihn somit erneut zum Schreien brachte. Er konnte fühlen, wie sich der Körper unter ihm wand und mit einem lauten Stöhnen erreichte Khan seinen Höhepunkt._

_Der Doktor hielt ihn ruhig, seine Stöße durch Khan an Jim übertragend. Sein Lebensgefährte hob seine Hüfte mit ein paar letzten Bewegungen, ehe auch er seinen Orgasmus erreichte und er nahm seinen Mann mit sich._

 

_~*~_

 

Sie blieben bis zum Mittag im Bett. Waren faul und teilten sanfte Zärtlichkeiten.

 

Jim und Bones wollten das wirklich wiederholen. Sie liebten ihr kleines neues Spielzeug und es machte den Anschein, dass auch Khan es genoss.


	5. Balcony - McCoy & Kirk

**Balcony – McCoy & Kirk**

 

Die letzten Tage waren heiß gewesen. Selbst für die Verhältnisse auf Neu-Vulkan.

Man hatte die Crew und mich zur Verlobungsfeier von Spock und Nyota eingeladen. Und es war wirklich angenehm, seinen Landgang auf diese Art und Weise zu verbringen.

Ich teilte mir wie immer das Appartement mit Bones. Und heute war einer der wenigen Tage, die wir frei hatten.

Bones lag auf der Sonnenliege, die auf dem Balkon stand und mit Leichtigkeit zwei Personen Platz bot. Bones trug nur seine Boxers und eine Sonnenbrille.

Ich war in der Küche, richtete ein paar Drinks für uns her.

Ich riskierte einen Blick nach draußen und musste hart schlucken. Wir hatten die letzten Tage so viel mit den Anderen verbracht, dass ich jetzt froh war, ein wenig Zeit mit Bones allein zu haben.

Und wie er da lag, von der Sonne beschienen, einen Arm unter den Kopf geschoben, die andere Hand lag auf seinem durchtrainierten Bauch, seine Beine ein wenig angewinkelt.

Er sah aus, wie ein junger Gott und er wirkte entspannt. So viel entspannter als in den letzten Tagen.

Ich machte die Drinks fertig, indem ich ein paar Limettenscheiben hineingab, um das ganze ein bisschen erfrischender zu gestalten. Ich hatte schließlich noch immer Bones Worte im Hinterkopf _'Trinken ist wichtig!'._

 

Mit den beiden Gläsern bewaffnet ging ich nun nach draußen und stellte sie auf das kleine Tischchen, dass neben der Liege stand.

Bones lag noch immer ruhig auf der Liege und mein Blick glitt erneut über seinen Körper. Wie sehr ich ihn doch vermisst hatte. Ich ließ meine Augen kurz nach rechts und links schweifen, nur um zu sehen, dass wir im Moment die einzigen waren, welche die Zeit draußen verbrachten.

Langsam ließ ich mich neben Bones auf die Liege sinken. Ich beugte mich ein wenig nach vorn, vergrub meinen Kopf an seiner Halsbeuge, drückte sanfte Küsschen auf seine warme Haut. Ich konnte das Salz auf seiner Haut schmecken und auch Bones selbst.

Er bewegte sich ein wenig neben mir.

„Was tust du da, Jim?“ knurrte Bones.

Meine freie Hand wanderte über seine Brust, streichelte dort über die warme Haute, während meine Lippen ein Stück weiter nach oben wanderten, zu seinem Ohr. Ich ließ meine Zunge über die Ohrmuschel gleiten, ehe ich sanft daran saugte und Bones somit ein Stöhnen entlockte.

Ich entließ Bones Ohr wieder in die Freiheit.

„Hmm ... ich weiß es nicht Bones. Ich hab dich vermisst!“

Ich schwang ein Bein über Bones Hüfte, ehe ich mich langsam über ihn schob. Meine Hände hingen einen Moment untätig neben mir, ehe ich sie auf Bones Schultern abstützte. Er selbst schob seine Sonnenbrille nach oben, sodass ich endlich in seine unglaublich dunklen Augen blicken konnte.

Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte meine Lippen, als ich das Verlangen darin sah.

„Du hast mich vermisst, hmm?“ fragte Bones mit tiefer Stimme. Dabei rollte er ein wenig mit der Hüfte und entlockte mir ein Stöhnen, als ich seine Erregung spürte.

Und wie ich ihn vermisst hatte!

Ich beugte mich nach unten, presste meine Lippen hart auf die Seinen. Eine von Bones Händen glitt in meinen Nacken, während sich die Andere an meine Seite legte. Unsere Zungen umfochten sich leidenschaftlich.

Bones ließ seine Hand langsam an meiner Taille nach unten wandern, bis sie sich unter meine Shorts schob. Ich keuchte leise in unseren Kuss und presste mich ein wenig mehr gegen Bones. Ich hob meine Hüften ein wenig an, damit er mir meine Shorts ausziehen konnte. Was Bones auch umgehend tat.

Ich biss mir auf die Lippe, als er eine meiner Pobacken kräftig drückte. Ich verlagerte mein Gewicht kurz auf meine Beine und löste seine Hände von mir, während ich mich langsam aufsetzte. Als ich auf Bones Schoß saß, verwob ich unsere Finger miteinander. Langsam bewegte ich nun meine Hüften, meinen Körper dabei fest an den von Bones gepresst.

Genießend schloss der Arzt seine Augen und biss sich auf die Lippen. Ich konnte seine wachsende Erregung an meinem Hintern spüren.

Bones befreite seine Finger aus meinem Griff und legte seine Hände an meine Hüften, ich lehnte mich nach hinten, stützte mich mit einer Hand an seinem Oberschenkel ab, während ich die Bewegungen wieder intensivierte. Die andere Hand legte sich auf seinen unteren Bauch, genau an die Stelle an welcher die kleine feine Linie an Haaren in seiner Boxer verschwand.

Bones Griff war fest, doch er überließ mir die Führung und seine Augen waren fest auf meine gerichtet. Ich hätte in seinen dunklen Augen ertrinken können.

Ich erschauerte leicht, als mir bewusst wurde, dass wir jederzeit erwischt werden konnten. Doch das machte es noch ein wenig reizvoller.

Als ich mich erneut über seinen Schoß bewegte, knurrte Bones laut auf. Seine Hände packten mich fest und mit einer geschickten Bewegung tauschte er unsere Positionen, sodass ich nun unter ihm lag.

Der Kuss der nun folgte war leidenschaftlich, heiß und feucht. Ich schlang meine Arme um Bones Nacken, während er sich seine Boxers auszog. Ich stöhnte in den Kuss, als unsere erhitzten Körper endlich ohne störenden Stoff aufeinander trafen.

Bones saugte an meiner Unterlippe, während seine Hand unter eines der Kissen wanderte. Ich hörte das Öffnen eines Deckels und spürte wenige Zeit später Bones kühle feuchte Finger an meinem Eingang. Ohne zu zögern presste Bones in mich und erneut konnte ich ein Stöhnen nicht zurückhalten.

Er wusste einfach was ich brauchte. Und diese Hitze schien uns Beide verlangender zu machen.

Bones Lippen lösten sich von meinen und er wanderte über meinen Kiefer, meinen Hals, zu meinem Schlüsselbein, wo er leicht an einer Stelle leckte und saugte. Ich keuchte heiser, während sich meine Finger in seinem dichten Haar vergruben.

Als er sich aus mir zurückzog, quittierte ich das mit einem leisen Wimmern, doch ich wurde umgehend entschädigt, als Bones Glied sich langsam in mich schob. Mein Körper bäumte sich auf und ich konnte einen leisen Schrei nicht unterdrücken. Doch Bones hatte eine Methode dafür, mich leise zu halten.

Seine Lippen nahmen erneut die meinen gefangen und mit seiner Zunge liebkoste er meinen Gaumen, während seine Stöße hart und gnadenlos waren.

Meine Hände gruben sich in Bones trainierte Oberarme, um ein wenig Halt zu finden und mich seinen Stößen entgegen zu bringen.

Das hier war leidenschaftlicher Sex, wie ich ihn gerne hatte.

Doch auch Bones sanfte Seite liebte ich sehr, aber die war für andere Zeiten bestimmt.

Erneut stieß mein Liebster hart in mich und erstickte mit seinen Lippen einen erneuten Schrei, der sich meine Kehle empor rang, als er meinen empfindlichsten Punkt traf. Bones ließ eine seiner Hände nun nach unten gleiten, reizte dabei meine Brustwarze mit seinem Finger, ehe sie sich stützend an meine Taille legte und er so jedes Mal meine Prostata traf.

Ohne das mein hartes Glied auch nur einmal berührt worden wäre, kam mich mit einem lauten Stöhnen zwischen unseren Körpern. Meine Finger gruben sich dabei tief in Leonards Fleisch sodass bestimmt ein paar Male zurück bleiben würden.

Während ich bereits die Wonne des Orgasmus genoss, stieß Bones weiter hart in mich, ehe auch er mit einem lauten Keuchen in mir kam. Vorsichtig zog Bons sich aus mir zurück und legte sich auf mich, seinen Kopf dabei auf meine Schulter bettend.

 

Trotz der großen Hitze blieben wir eine Weile so zusammen liegen. Ich genoss seine Nähe und Wärme. Auch Bones schien es ähnlich zu ergehen.

Nach einer Weile löste ich meinen Arm von ihm und fasste nach einem der Gläser, welche ich vorhin mitgebracht hatte. Die Eiswürfel waren mittlerweile fast geschmolzen und ich nahm einen kleinen Schluck, ehe ich das Glas an Bones Lippen hielt und auch er davon trank.

„Diese Hitze bringt mich noch um,“ grummelte er leise, schmiegte sich aber noch etwas fester an mich.


	6. Peanut Butter & Love - McCoy & Chekov

**Peanut butter & Love**

 

Ich lag ins Bett gekuschelt, tief in die warme Winterdecke gehüllt und wartete darauf, dass Leonard zurück zu mir kam. Vor ein paar Minuten war er aufgestanden, um mir etwas zu essen zu holen. Ich war so verdammt hungrig, aber der letzte Außeneinsatz war so anstrengend gewesen und Leo kümmerte sich rührend um mich. Er erfüllte mir jeden Wunsch.

 

Mit einem großen Glas und einem Löffel kam mein Mann zurück. Nackt, wie Gott ihn erschaffen hatte. Mit dem trainierten Bauch, den kleinen Pfad von Haaren, der vom Nabel nach unten verlief und das feine Brusthaar, indem ich meine Finger so schön vergraben konnte.

 

Leonard schlug die Decke zurück und kletterte zu mir hinein. Als er gemütlich lag, rollte ich mich auf ihn und legte mein Kinn auf meinen verschränkten Armen ab.

 

"Vas hast du mir denn feines gebracht?" schnurrte ich.

 

Leonard lächelte mich an, während er seine Arme hob und mir das Glas vor die Nase hielt. Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf meine Züge, als ich die Schrift entzifferte.

 

"Erdnussbutter ... voher veißt du immer, vas ich brauche, Leo?"

 

"Hmmm," brummte mein Mann. "Ich kenne dich seit ein paar Jahren Pasha. Du bist manchmal wie ein offenes Buch für mich. Und da du das Nutella heute morgen zum Frühstück verputzt hast, haben wir nur noch Erdnussbutter."

 

Ich mochte Erdnussbutter. Sehr sogar.

 

Leonard öffnete das Glas und steckte den Löffel hinein und drehte ihn einmal herum, ehe er ihn wieder raus nahm. Als Leo mir den Löffel hin hielt, öffnete ich meinen Mund und Leo schob ihn hinein. Genüsslich leckte ich die Erdnussbutter herunter und schluckte sie hinunter. Wir wiederholten die Prozedur zwei Mal.

 

Als Leonard das Glas und den Löffel bei Seite legte, blieb ein wenig von der gelblichen Substanz an seinem Finger hängen. Ich öffnete meine verschränkten Arme und schnappte mir seine Hand. Seine dunklen Augen folgten jeder meiner Bewegungen.

Langsam führte ich seinen Finger an meine Lippen und leckte die Erdnussbutter herunter. Leonard summte leise. Es schien ihm zu gefallen, also saugte ich ein wenig an seiner Fingerspitze. Genießend schloss Leonard seine Augen und ich küsste sanft seine Handflächen.

 

Leonards freie Hand glitt über meinen Rücken und massierte mich sanft. Ich seufzte tief und legte mich wieder auf meinen Mann. Seine Hand hielt ich weiter in meiner und liebkoste sie, leckte über die Zwischenräume seiner Finger, während er seinen Arm um meine Mitte schlang.

 

"Pavel …"

 

Leonard beugte sich nach vorn und vergrub sein Gesicht in meinem Haar. Ich schmunzelte leicht, als er mich langsam auf den Rücken drehte. Gott, wie sehr ich es liebte, seinen starken Körper hinter mir zu spüren. Ich streckte mich ein wenig und ich legte meine Hände an Leonards Nacken. Seine Hand wanderte über meine erwachende Erregung und ich stöhnte leise.

 

Oh ich wünschte es könnte immer so sein. Jeden Abend so mit Leo zu verbringen. Er, der mich verwöhnte und es mir dann richtig besorgte.

 

Wir setzten uns langsam auf und Leonard küsste meinen Nacken nach unten, während er mein hartes Glied massierte. Ich schlang einen Arm um Leos Nacken und bewegte mich gegen ihn.

 

"Hmmm ... Pasha!" stöhnte Leonard, dabei strich sein Atem über meinen Nacken und ich wimmerte leise.

 

Seine Lippen wanderten langsam wieder nach unten und ich beugte mich nach vorn, sodass er immer weiter nach unten gelangen konnte. Ich kniete mich vor Leonard, präsentierte ihm meinen Hintern, meine Hände ruhten neben seinen Unterschenkeln. Mit sanften Bissen malträtierte mein Liebster diesen nun, leckte aber gleich wieder darüber, um es etwas zu beruhigen.

 

"Leo ... bitte ... lieb mich!"

 

"Immer, Pasha. Immer!"

 

Er küsste meinen unteren Rücken, während er eine Tube Gleitgel vom Nachttisch nahm und es über seine Finger laufen ließ. Mit seinen Händen, welche so perfekt zu meinem Körper zu passen schienen, schob er meine Pobacken auseinander. Er quälte mich einen Moment, ehe er mit einem ersten Finger langsam in mich eindrang.

 

Meine Finger krallten sich in das Laken unter mir. Mein Rücken bog sich durch und ich keuchte leise. Das fühlte sich immer so gut an und Leonard ließ sich immer viel Zeit mich vorzubereiten. Während er einen weiteren Finger hinzufügte, küsste er meinen unteren Rücken, meine Pobacken.

 

Ich war ein stöhnendes Etwas, als Leo sich aus mir zurückzog. Mit gezielten Bewegungen massierte er seine Erregung, bis sie völlig hart war und mit Gleitgel bedeckt. Ich sah ihm dabei zu und biss mir auf die Unterlippe, um ein freudiges Keuchen zu unterdrücken.

 

Leonard schob eine Hand über meinen Bauch und brachte mich wieder in eine kniende Position. Meine Schultern lagen gegen seine Brust gedrückt, einen Arm schob ich nach hinten und vergrub ihn in seinem Haar, während ich mich langsam auf sein Glied sinken ließ.

 

Wir stöhnten beide ungehalten auf, als Leonard vollständig in mir war. Als ich mich bewegen wollte, hielt Leo mich fest.

 

„Langsam …“ forderte er heiser.

 

Ich nickte. Ja, ich würde langsam machen. Ich drehte meinen Kopf ein wenig und vergrub mein Gesicht an Leonards Wange, während ich langsam meine Hüften bewegte. Eine seiner starken Hände schob sich über meinen Körper nach oben, bis er an meiner Brust liegen blieb und mich stabilisierte. Meine andere freie Hand schob sich nach hinten und legte sich an Leonards Seite, sodass ich mich noch ein wenig fester an ihn drücken konnte.

 

Am Anfang ließ ich es wirklich langsam angehen, rollte mit meinen Hüften, genoss dieses Gefühl, Leonard tief in mir zu haben. Irgendwann hob ich mein Becken ein wenig an und glitt wieder an Leonards Härte nach unten, was uns beide laut aufstöhnen ließ.

 

Ich behielt nun diesen Rhythmus bei, auch Leonard kam meinen Bewegungen nun mit harten Stößen entgegen.

 

**~*~**

 

Der Raum war erfüllt von unserem Stöhnen, dem Keuchen, dem Geräusch von nackter Haut, die aufeinander klatschte. Leonard streifte mit jedem seiner Stöße nun meine Prostata und ich schrie in Ekstase auf, als er seine Hand um mein Glied schloss.

 

Es brauchte nur noch ein paar geschickte Bewegungen seiner Hand, bis er mich über den Rand riss und ich mit einem lauten Stöhnen in seiner Hand kam. Mit einer letzten harten Bewegung drückte ich mich in Leonards Schoß und auch er kam mit meinem Namen auf seinen Lippen. Heiser und heiß.

 

Ausgelaugt fielen wir zur Seite, wobei mein Liebster darauf achtete, mir nicht wehzutun. Als er sich aus mir zurückziehen wollte, hielt ich ihn auf.

 

„Nur noch … einen Moment!“ atmete ich tief.

 

Leonards Arm lag nun unter meinem Kopf und ich drückte mein Gesicht in seinen Bizeps, atmete seinen Geruch tief in mich ein. Ich mochte dieses Gefühl der tiefen Verbundenheit zwischen uns, doch ehe es anfangen konnte, unangenehm für uns Beide zu werden, zog er sich aus mir zurück. Doch kuschelte Leonard sich dann fest an mich, verteilte sanfte Küsse auf meinen Nacken und ich konnte sein zufriedenes Lächeln auf meiner Haut spüren.

 

Ja, ich liebte ihn von ganzem Herzen.


	7. Dirty I - McKirk/Chekov (Mirrorverse)

**Dirty I – McKirk & Chekov**

 

Langsam ging ich durch die Gänge meines Schiffes. Ich liebte die Enterprise und jede neue Mission, die wir bekamen. Es war nicht immer leicht, auch allen Mitgliedern meiner Crew gerecht zu werden, aber ich gab mir Mühe.

Einige genossen sogar meine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit. Im Moment befand ich mich auf dem Weg zu Bones. Mein CMO wurde stets von mir gepflegt, denn war er unzufrieden, wurden die Untersuchungen zur Qual.

Und es war interessant zu beobachten, welche Seiten sich in ihm verbargen. War er zu seinen Patienten meist grummelig, pampig und erbarmungslos, legte er bei mir eine ganz andere Seite an den Tag. Unterwürfig, liebenswert und beinahe schon ein wenig schmusig. Ich liebte es, mit ihm zu spielen.

 

Ich betrat die Gemeinschaftsduschen mit einem Lächeln. Ich ließ kurz meinen Blick schweifen. Wie es schien, waren wir heute allein. Ich setzte langsam meinen Weg fort, bis er mich zur letzten Kabine führte, in der mein CMO auch schon auf mich wartete.

Er hatte mir den Rücken zugedreht und genoss grad das heiße Wasser, welches an ihm hinablief. Meine Augen folgten den Wassertropfen, die sich ihren Weg über Bones Narben bahnten. Eine Erinnerung des Empires, als er es mit seinen Versuchen ein wenig zu weit getrieben hatte. Das war ihre Art von Strafe. Doch ich wusste, dass nicht alle von der Bestrafung stammten.

Zumindest nicht von dieser. Ab und an musste auch ich meine Macht demonstrieren. Und ich wusste, wie Bones reagierte, wenn ich die geschundene Haut liebkoste. Er war dann wie Wachs in meinen Händen.

 

Ich genoss die Aussicht auf Bones starken Rücken noch für eine Weile, ehe sich sein Kopf drehte und ich einen Blick auf sein Gesicht werfen konnte.

Seine Augen funkelten amüsiert.

Er wusste, dass ich es dem Empire übel nahm, dass sie vor seinem hübschen Gesicht nicht Halt gemacht hatten. Zwar waren die Narben hier besser verheilt, aber eine zog sich von Bones Wange über sein rechtes Auge, bis knapp unter den Haaransatz. Derjenige, der diese Hiebe ausgeführt hatte, hatte vor ein paar Monaten einen unschönen Tod gefunden.

Man spielte besser nicht mit James T. Kirk. Und Spock hatte den Befehl mit Freuden ausgeführt.

 

"Willst du noch ewig da stehen und mich anstarren?" fragte Bones mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

 

Ich schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. Ohne mich auszuziehen betrat ich die Dusche, packte Bones, drehte ihn zu mir und küsste ihn hart. Bones Körper presste sich an mich, seine Finger gruben sich in mein Shirt, während ein leises Stöhnen über seine Lippen kam.

Ich drückte ihn gegen die Wand der Dusche und raubte seine Mundhöhle mit meiner Zunge. Bones harte Erregung berührte meine Hüfte und ich bewegte diese leicht. Genießend legte der Arzt seinen Kopf in den Nacken, unterbrach so unseren Kuss.

Das gefiel mir nicht und ich schlug ihm auf den nackten Oberschenkel. Bones keuchte leise und sah mir in die Augen.

 

"Wer wird denn hier unartig sein?" fragte ich ruhig.

 

Ein leises Wimmern kam über die Lippen des Arztes. Es war schon eine Weile her, dass wir eine Nacht zu zweit verbracht hatten.

Meine Hände glitten an Bones hinab, strichen zart über die Narben, auf ihrem Weg nach unten. Dieser knackige Hintern war jeden Mord wert gewesen. Ich knetete ihn langsam, während Bones sich immer mehr an mich presste und an mir rieb.

Ich bewegte meine Hüfte etwas von Bones Glied weg, sodass er es nicht mehr erreichen konnte. Ein winselnder Ton kam über seine Lippen und ich musste grinsen.

 

Es war ja nicht so, dass mich diese Situation kalt ließ, aber ich saß einfach am längeren Hebel und ich liebte es, mit Bones zu spielen. Er war ein so wunderbar empfindsames Spielzeug.

 

Unsere Küsse wurden immer leidenschaftlicher, feuchter ... hemmungsloser. Wir setzten beide unsere Zähne und Zungen mit ein und als Bones ein wenig die Oberhand gewann, biss er mir in die Lippe. Erschrocken und missmutig zog ich meinen Kopf zurück, gab ihm gleichzeitig einen ordentlichen Schlag auf seinen Arsch.

 

"Vorsichtig, Doktor, " mahnte ich ihn.

 

Bones knurrte, als ich ihn mit seinem Titel ansprach. Das mochte er in solchen Situationen nicht sonderlich.

Aber ich entschädigte ihn gleich dafür, als ich meine Zähne in seinen Hals vergrub und mich hoch zu seinem Ohr arbeitete. Dabei hinterließ ich eine Spur aus dunklen Malen, die jedem auf diesem Schiff zeigten, wem Bones gehörte.

 

Denn ich teilte ungern. Am wenigsten mein Betthäschen.

 

Bones keuchte in mein Ohr und ich grinste schelmisch. Auch wenn ich normal gerne mit Bones spielte, so war ich heute gnädig.

Ich packte ihn an den Hüften, zog ihn abrupt in meine Richtung, ehe ich ihn umdrehte und wieder gegen die Duschwand drückte. Bones brachte gerade noch rechtzeitig seine Arme nach oben, um sich vor einem Aufprall zu schützen. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung schaltete ich das Wasser ab. Wir waren beide nun feucht genug.

 

Mit einer Hand öffnete ich den Verschluss meiner Hose, befreite mein hartes Glied aus seinem Gefängnis und presste es an Bones Hintern. Erneut gruben sich meine Zähne in das zarte Fleisch seines Nackens. Der Ältere drückte sich schamlos gegen mich, rieb mit seinem Hintern an meinem Glied, seine Finger versuchten auf den Fliesen etwas Halt zu finden.

 

Ich ließ eine Hand nach oben gleiten, über seine Seite, seine Brust, um ihm ein wenig zu stabilisieren. Meine andere Hand legte sich um Bones Härte und begann sie zu massieren.

Ein erneutes lautes Stöhnen kam über seine sündigen Lippen. Während ich Bones Glied gnadenlos bearbeitete, mal mit mehr, mal mit weniger Druck, spielten meine Finger mit seinen Brustwarzen. Als sich Bones erneut hart gegen mich drückte, musste ich ein Stöhnen unterdrücken.

 

Auch vernahmen meine Ohren das öffnen der Tür. Geschickt glitt meine freie Hand nach oben, über Bones Mund, um die süßen Geräusche zu unterdrücken, die daraus kamen.

Die Hand an seiner Erektion ließ ich unbeirrt weiter machen.

Als das Wasser in einer der anderen Duschen anging, wurde auch Bones auf unseren Gast aufmerksam. Mit aller Macht versuchte er nun, seine Hüften still zu halten, doch mit einem gezielten Stoß brachte ich ihn wieder dazu, sich zu bewegen.

 

Wir versuchten so leise wie möglich zu sein. Und bald gesellten sich zu den Wassergeräuschen andere Töne hinzu.

Stöhnen, leises Keuchen und ab und an auch ein leises Wimmern.

Ich beugte mich ein wenig nach vorn, sodass Bones Kopf auf meiner Schulter ruhte.

Gerade als ich ihm etwas ins Ohr flüstern wollte, kam Bones Name laut aus der anderen Kabine.

Diesen Akzent erkannten wir Beide nur zu gut und Bones Augen schlossen sich für einen Moment. Ob ihn das anmachte?

Eben wollte ich ihm die Frage stellen, als ein langgezogenes 'Keptiiiiin' zu hören war.

 

Okay, wenn es Bones nicht anmachen sollte, bei mir erzielte es definitiv einen Effekt. Ich presste mein Gesicht gegen Bones Hals und unterdrückte somit ein Stöhnen. Auch meinen Liebsten schien das nicht kalt zu lassen.

 

Der Druck meiner Hand um sein Glied verstärkte sich noch einmal und während mein hartes Glied zwischen seinen Pobacken lag, kam Bones mit einem unterdrückten Schrei in meiner Hand, verteilte seinen Samen auf meiner Hand und der Duschwand.

 

„Das ist der liebe Doktor, den ich kenne,“ hauchte ich leise in sein Ohr, während ich ihn durch seinen Höhepunkt massierte.

 

Neben Bones tiefen Atemzügen lauschte ich auch auf die Geräusche, die aus der anderen Dusche kamen. Sie waren leiser geworden, doch waren sie noch nicht ganz verklungen.

Ich küsste Bones Nacken, während ich meine Hände langsam wieder von ihm nahm. Der Ältere drehte sich nun zu mir um, küsste mich leidenschaftlich, während ich mein hartes Glied wieder in meine Hosen zurück packte. Ein unangenehmes Gefühl, aber ich wollte mir diesen Spaß für später aufheben, wenn wir in meinem Zimmer waren. Dann würde ich Bones noch richtig durchnehmen.

 

Der Arzt deutete nun mit seinem Kopf in die Richtung der laufenden Dusche. Ich legte meinen Kopf lächelnd zur Seite und ließ ihm den Vortritt.

Nackt wie er war, ging er an mir vorbei und ich folgte ihm.

 

Ohne groß zu zögern stieg er dann auch zu Mr. Chekov unter die Dusche. Ich hatte mein Auge bereits ein paar Mal auf unseren jungen Ensign geworfen. Doch bis heute war er mir eindeutig zu jung erschienen. Aber wie er jetzt hier so stand … nackt, mit geröteten Wangen, erregt …

Ich würde meine Meinung wohl noch einmal überdenken.

 

Bones Blick wanderte kurz über seine Schulter zu mir, während er Mr. Chekov in die Enge trieb, seinen nackten Körper an den des Jüngeren presste und ihm dabei ebenso liebliche Geräusche entlockte, wie er sie oft selbst machte.

Mit langsamen, aber bestimmten Streicheleinheiten brachte Bones den jungen Russen schnell zu einem Höhepunkt. Seine Augen waren dabei die ganze Zeit über auf mich gerichtet gewesen und ich hatte es mit einem schelmischen Grinsen von der Duschtür aus beobachtet.

Als er mit einem süßen hohen Stöhnen kam, ging mir das durch und durch.

 

Erneut trat ich in voller Montur unter die Dusche, stellte mich neben Bones und betrachtete unseren Navigator.

Während Bones sich und ihn nun sauber machte, küsste ich den Jüngeren hart.

 

„Keptin ...“ seufzte er gegen meine Lippen, ehe sein Blick zu unserem CMO glitt. „Doktor ...“

 

Mein Blick wanderte hoch zu Bones. Er schien den gleichen Gedanken zu haben wie ich und ich musste erneut leise lachen.

Ich mochte es, unmoralische Angebote zu unterbreiten. Und Pavel hatte es angenommen, ohne zu zögern, denn er wollte mit uns spielen.

Und ich würde das auskosten …

 

**~TBC~**

 

https://www.facebook.com/BigLeoSis


	8. Dirty II - McKirk/Chekov (Mirrorverse)

**Dirty II – McKirk & Chekov**

 

Ich hatte noch auf Bones gewartet, bis er fertig war mit anziehen. Dann hatten wir gemeinsam die Duschen verlassen, mit der Anweisung, Pavel solle sich am nächsten Morgen bei mir im Quartier einfinden, denn dann würde er etwas von mir bekommen.

 

Bones hatte mich mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue angesehen, doch er hatte nichts gesagt. Er war einfach zu gut. Und wir wollten schließlich auch während der Arbeitszeit unseren Spaß haben. Wir sollten immerhin beide etwas von diesem Arrangement haben.

 

Ich tippte den Code zu meinem Quartier ein und ich trat hinter Bones ein. Es war warm und ich zog mir gleich mein Shirt vom Kopf, während mein Partner mich etwas amüsiert ansah. Ich war bis auf die Knochen durchnässt. Schließlich hatte ich mich nicht ausgezogen. Meine Stiefel waren das nächste, das folgte. In ihnen stand ein wenig Wasser. Ich sollte die Methode, Bones in der Dusche zu überraschen, überdenken.

 

„Probleme, Captain?“ fragte Bones mit amüsierten Unterton.

 

Mein Blick flog hoch und ich sah ihn finster an.

 

„Ich würde dir raten, dich auszuziehen und dich ohne Umschweife in mein Bett zu begeben und dich vorzubereiten!“

 

Ich würde mir nun das holen, dass ich vorhin nicht bekommen hatte. Bones Hintern gehörte definitiv mir!

 

Mit etwas Mühe schälte ich mich aus meinen restlichen Klamotten und brachte sie ins Badezimmer, wo ich sie achtlos in die Dusche warf. Ehe ich mich auf den Weg ins Schlafzimmer machte, blieb ich noch einen Moment am Spiegel stehen und betrachtete mich darin.

Meine Haare waren durch das ganze Wasser ruiniert und ich wuschelte einmal durch, um sie in die gewohnte Unordnung zu bringen.

 

Ein Lächeln zierte meine Lippen, als ich das Bad verließ und in unser Schlafzimmer ging. Und mein Grinsen wurde noch größer, als ich Bones dort auf dem großen Bett liegen sah. Seine Beine hatte er angewinkelt, präsentierte mir die perfekte Aussicht auf seinen Hintern. Eine Flasche Gleitgel lag bereits neben ihm und er öffnete sich mit zwei seiner Finger, bereitete sich auf mich vor.

Sein Glied war bereits wieder hart und reckte sich freudig in die Höhe, während er immer wieder in sich selbst eindrang und dabei leise stöhnte und keuchte.

 

Langsam ging ich auf das Bett zu, kletterte darauf und platzierte mich gleich zwischen Bones Beinen. Er öffnete seine Augen und sah mich an. Mein Grinsen war zu einem kleinen Lächeln geworden, als ich mich nach vorne bückte und ihn hungrig küsste. Währenddessen umfasste ich sein Handgelenk und zog seine Finger aus ihm, was Leonard leise wimmern ließ.

Ich führte seine Hand an meine harte Erektion, verteilte das Gel auf mir. Unser Kuss war ungebrochen und ich drang langsam in Bones ein. Stöhnend löste er unseren Kuss, er legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken und ich legte meine Lippen an seinen Kiefer, küsste ihn dort.

 

Meine Hände legten sich nun an Bones Hüften, glitten seine Schenkel nach unten, führten seine Beine um meine Mitte, sodass ich noch tiefer in ihn eindringen konnte.

 

Meine Stöße waren am Anfang langsam, tief und leidenschaftlich. Doch ich konnte mich nach einer Weile nicht mehr zurückhalten, bewegte mich härter gegen den Körper unter mir, brachte Bones mit jedem Stoß zum schreien. Er war morgen mit Sicherheit heiser und ich liebte es, wenn seine Stimme tief und rau klang.

 

Bones Finger krallten sich tief ins Laken, als er mich noch tiefer an sich zog, ich noch tiefer in ihn eindrang. Ich kam mit einem heiseren Stöhnen, als sich seine Muskeln rhythmisch um mein Glied verengten. Bones machte damit weiter, bis ich völlig erschlafft war und mich mit einem leisen Seufzen aus ihm zurückzog.

Dabei lief etwas von meinem Samen aus ihm heraus und tropfte zwischen seinen Arschbacken auf die Decke. Mein Blick glitt an ihm nach oben, er war noch nicht gekommen.

Wäre ich ein Unmensch, hätte ich mich jetzt einfach schlafen gelegt und ihn in diesem Zustand zurück gelassen.

 

Aber ich war kein Unmensch.

 

Meine Hände glitten an Bones Oberschenkeln nach unten zu seinen Knien. Ich schob sie nach oben, bis ich die beste Sicht auf Bones Hintern hatte. Langsam glitt ich mit meiner Zunge über die empfindliche Haut dort, leckte über seine Öffnung, die ein wenig geschwollen war.

Bones über mir stöhnte ungehalten auf, bog seinen Rücken durch, womit sich sein Hintern ein wenig in die Matratze drückte und mir den Zugang erschwerte.

Als löste ich eine Hand und schlug ihn auf den Oberschenkel.

Keuchend fiel Bones wieder zurück. Seine Hände legten sich nun über meine, halfen mir, seine Knie ein wenig weiter zu öffnen, während ich ihn leckte. Es war seltsam, mich selbst zu schmecken, doch darunter befand sich einfach ein Geschmack, den ich so sehr liebte.

Ohne Unterlass küsste ich Bones an dieser intimen Stelle, bis er sich unter mir wand und jedes Stöhnen in einem kleinen Schrei endete, als ich erneut mit meiner Zunge in ihn eindrang.

 

„Jim … Jim … !“ stöhnte er laut und ich wusste, dass es jeden Moment so weit sein konnte, also löste ich mich von seinem Arsch, schob mich nach oben und leckte über seine harte Erregung.

Gerade als sich meine Lippen über die Spitze seines Gliedes legten, kam Bones mit einem heiseren Schrei und ich saugte Bones solange, bis nichts mehr in ihm war.

 

Keuchend lag mein Liebster nun unter mir, seine Beine ruhten neben mir, während ich noch immer zwischen ihnen lag, mein Gesicht dicht neben seinem Schritt. Eine meiner Hände lag auf seiner Hüfte und strich sanft über die weiche, samtige Haut dort.

 

„Komm Jim, lass uns schlafen, wir haben morgen einen schweren Tag vor uns.“ Mit diesen Worten unterbrach Bones die Stille und ich schob mich gänzlich an ihm nach oben, legte mich neben ihn.

 

Als ich in sein Gesicht blickte, konnte ich dem Drang nicht widerstehen und strich sanft über die Narbe an seinem Auge. Bones zwinkerte leicht.

 

„Wirst du nun sentimental, Jim?“

 

Ich lachte heiser. „Nein … aber mir wird gerade bewusst, dass ich dich nie mehr hergeben werde! Und das ich jeden Menschen, jeden Alien jagen und töten werde, der dir noch einmal so etwas antut. Du gehörst mir und niemand springt so mit meinem Eigentum um.“

 

Bones Hand legte sich über meine Hand, löste sie von seinem Gesicht und küsste sie sanft.

 

„Das ehrt mich mehr, als alles Andere es je könnte.“

 

~*~

 

Die Tage auf der Brücke der Enterprise waren manchmal ziemlich langweilig und ich liebte dieses kleine Spielzeug, das Scotty mir in meinen Sessel hatte einbauen lassen. Ein kleiner Schirm, auf den ich sämtliche Bereiche der Enterprise beobachten konnte.

 

Die meiste Zeit hatte ich damit Bones im Blick. Damit er auch keine Dummheiten anstellen konnte. Doch seit ein paar Tagen hatten wir beide wohl etwas anderes auf unseren Schirmen. Ich hatte Scotty darum gebeten Bones einen speziellen Komm mit Bildschirm zu geben, den ich steuern konnte.

Und heute war mir ein wenig nach spielen, denn es war langweilig. Ich drückte die kleine Fernbedienung in meiner Hosentasche, ohne sie zu bedienen. Meine Finger flogen über die Tasten an meinem Sessel und rief mir den Maschinenraum auf. Mr. Chekov befand sich heute unter Scottys Aufsicht, um ihn ein paar neue Dinge beizubringen. Dinge über den Warp-Kern usw. Dinge, die mich nicht so ganz interessierten.

Nach ein paar Klicks hatte ich die passende Kamera gefunden, die mir Pavel zeigte. Er und Scotty beugten sich gerade über etwas, dass wie der Teil eines Transponders aussah. Mir war es im Prinzip egal, aber wenn es den jungen Russen interessierte, sollte er damit seinen Spaß haben.

Ich zog meinen Komm aus der Hosentasche und ich funkte meinen CMO an. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er sich zu meldete.

 

"Was?" schnauzte er.

 

"Hast du Zeit? Ich glaube das was in den nächsten 20 Minuten passiert, möchtest du sehen," antwortete ich ruhig und legte auf.

 

Ich schob den Komm in meine Hosentasche zurück und drückte den Knopf an der Fernbedienung, meinen Bildschirm dabei im Blick behaltend. Ich konnte beobachten, wie Chekovs Kopf in den Nacken wanderte und er die Augen schloss. Ich war mir nicht sicher, aber ich glaubte ein Grinsen auf Scottys Lippen erkennen zu können.

 

Er sagte etwas zu Chekov, dass ich nicht verstehen konnte, aber ich erhob mich von meinem Platz und ging zum Turbolift.

 

"Commander Spock, Sie haben die Brücke!"

 

Mit diesen Worten trat ich in das Gefährt und begab mich in den Maschinenraum. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis ich dort ankam und ich wusste, dass ich die Vibration von Chekovs kleinem Geschenk auf die höchste Stufe eingestellt hatte. Im besten Fall war er ein heißer, stöhnender und bereiter kleiner Navigator, der nur darauf wartete, von seinem Captain gevögelt zu werden.

Von unterwegs schickte ich Bones noch die Daten, damit er uns dann auch in der Übertragung finden konnte. Er würde gefallen daran haben. Und vielleicht würden wir später das Intermezzo aus der Dusche fortführen.

 

Ich trat durch die Tür des Maschinenraumes, wo Scotty an einem der Metallstreben lehnte und mir entgegen grinste. Er deutete mit seinem Kopf in die Richtung, in der sich eine kleine Kammer befand.

 

"Du solltest ein bisschen sanfter mit dem Jungen sein, Jim. Er ist ja jetzt schon völlig fertig. Du darfst ihn nicht mit unserem Doc verwechseln."

 

Ich lachte laut und schlug den mir gedeuteten Weg ein. Die Tür zu dem kleinen Raum war verschlossen und ich lehnte meinen Kopf kurz dagegen. Man konnte das gedämpfte Stöhnen von Pavel hören.

 

Ich tastete nach der Fernbedienung und schaltete das kleine Vibroei ab. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis ich ein Seufzen hören konnte. Er schien erleichtert zu sein. Aber das sollte nicht von langer Dauer sein.

 

Ich drückte die Klinke nach unten und schlüpfte in den Raum. Pavel lehnte an der Wand gegenüber der Tür. Seine Hose hing zwischen seinen Beinen, sein hartes Glied reckte sich in freudiger Erwartung in die Höhe.

 

Bei diesem Anblick stieg es mir auch gleich heiß auf.

 

So freudig war ich auch schon lange mehr erwartet worden, außer von Bones. Gut, in den letzten Monaten hatte es auch keinen Anderen außer ihm gegeben. Und so würde es auch in Zukunft bleiben.

 

Aber man musste sich auch mal etwas anderes gönnen. Und Pavel war so willig und da Bones ihm auch nicht widerstehen konnte, war es nur eine gerechte Sache.

 

„Keptin ...“ keuchte der Jüngere und lehnte seinen Hinterkopf gegen die Wand.

 

„Mr. Chekov,“ antwortete ich nonchalant.

 

Er war wirklich niedlich anzusehen. Seine geröteten Wangen, seine blaugrauen Augen geweitet von der Erregung und Lust, seine süßen kleinen Lippen gerötet und feucht.

 

Ich fischte die Fernbedienung wieder aus meiner Hosentasche und schaltete das Ei wieder ein. Pavels Finger versuchten Halt an der Wand zu finden, als seine Beine beinahe nachgaben und er ungehalten aufstöhnte.

 

„Keptin … Keptin bitte,“ flehte er.

 

Seine Beine zitterten wirklich schon gefährlich und ich machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu, schob mein Knie zwischen seine Schenkel und stütze meine Hände links und rechts von seinem Kopf ab. Pavel sank ein Stück nach unten, wurde nun von meinem Oberschenkel oben gehalten. Ich konnte die Vibration des Eis spüren und ein diabolisches Grinsen schlich sich auf meine Züge, als Scottys Worte wieder durch meinen Kopf hallten. Aber Pavel hatte sich darauf eingelassen und er hätte wissen können, dass es anstrengend werden würde mit mir. Und mit Bones.

 

Pavel bewegte sich nun an meinem Bein auf und ab, um ein wenig Reibung erzeugen zu können. Ich versiegelte nun seine Lippen mit den meinen, küsste ihn tief und leidenschaftlich, drang in seine Mundhöhle ein, um dort seinen Gaumen mit meiner Zunge zu massieren.

Mit einem weiteren stöhnen sank der Jüngere gegen mich, krallte seine Finger in mein Shirt. Seine Bewegungen wurden immer schneller, während er versuchte, auch mich zurück zu küssen, doch irgendwann konzentrierte er sich nur noch auf seine Mitte und rieb sich schamlos an meinem Bein, ehe er mit einem unterdrückten Schrei kam.

Sein Samen landete zum Teil auf meinen Hosen, zum Teil auf meinem Shirt.

Zitternd hing der Jüngere eingezwängt zwischen mir und der Wand.

 

„Bitte … Keptin … machen Zie es aus!“ flehte er erneut. „Ich verde auch ein artiger Junge sein! Aber bitte machen Zie es aus!“

 

Ich war ja nicht boshaft, und mit einem kleinen Druck auf die Fernbedienung schaltete sich das Vibroei in Pavels Innerem aus. Der junge Russe atmete tief durch und fasste sich sehr schnell wieder.

 

Langsam ließ er seine Hand über meine Mitte gleiten und presste sie fest gegen meinen Schritt und meine harte Erregung.

 

„Zie haben da ein Problem, Keptin. Kann ich Ihnen damit behilflich sein?“

 

Ich beugte mich zu ihm hinunter und küsste ihn kurz.

 

„Jetzt nicht Pavel. Später … Doktor McCoy und ich würden gerne zusammen mit dir spielen.“

 

„Ich verstehe!“ seufzte er theatralisch. „Vann soll ich bei Ihnen sein, Keptin?“

 

Er war ein kleiner versauter Bengel.

 

„2030 sollte reichen,“ antwortete ich ihm, ehe ich mich von ihm löste und ging.

 

~TBC~


	9. Dirty III - McKirk/Chekov (Mirrorverse

**Dirty III – McKirk & Chekov**

 

Nach dem Ende meiner Schicht war ich in meine Kabine gegangen. Die kleine Sauerei, welche Pavel auf meinem Shirt hinterlassen hatte, war getrocknet und mit geschickten Fingern zog ich mich aus und warf es in die Wäsche.

 

Bones kam ein paar Stunden später. Mit einem mürrischen Blick durchquerte er mein Quartier und kam in die kleine Küchenzeile, wo er seine Hände fest an mein Gesicht legte und mich leidenschaftlich küsste.

 

Ich war zu perplex, dass ich im ersten Moment nicht wusste, wie ich reagieren sollte, doch ich löste mich schnell von ihm, als ich mich wieder gefasst hatte. Ein freches Grinsen schlich sich auf mein Gesicht, als ich die Eifersucht in seinen Augen erkannte.

 

„Was? Bist du eifersüchtig auf den kleinen Navigator Bones?“ ärgerte ich ein wenig. „Du solltest es eigentlich besser wissen.“

 

Der Arzt knurrte leise und küsste mich erneut feurig und leidenschaftlich. Meine Hände wanderten über das warme Shirt, zogen ihn noch enger an mich. Es war noch 30 Minuten Zeit, bis der junge Russe bei uns auftauchen würde.

 

„Geh duschen!“ befahl ich Bones, als er sich wieder von mir löste. „Wir bekommen dann Besuch.“

 

Sein finsterer Blick traf mich erneut, doch er ging duschen, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen. Das würde interessant werden. Ich war gespannt, ob mein CMO heute einmal seine dominante Seite durchkommen lassen würde. Und ob er sie auch auslebte.

 

**~*~**

 

Zusammen mit Bones lag ich in unserem Bett. Ich hatte mir gedacht, es wäre vielleicht eine gute Idee, ihm zu zeigen, dass er der Einzige für mich bleiben würde, auch wenn wir uns Pavel heute ins Bett holten.

Auch würden wir das Arrangement danach beenden.

 

Nach der Dusche war Bones nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet in unser Schlafzimmer getreten. Ich hatte bereits auf dem Bett auf ihn gewartet und neben mich auf die Decke geklopft. Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung war Bones auf das Bett geglitten und hatte sich auf den Bauch gedreht. Seine Arme hatte er verschränkt und seinen Kopf darauf gelegt. Seine dunklen Augen ruhten auf meinem Gesicht, als ich mich langsam zu ihm hinab beugte und ihn sanft küsste.

 

Meine Hand wanderte über seinen Rücken und massierten seinen Lendenbereich. Er war dort meistens sehr verspannt und auch heute stöhnte er leise, als sich meine Finger fest in die Knoten dort drückten.

 

Wir küssten uns langsam, genossen einfach nur die Zweisamkeit. Als wir uns voneinander lösten, vergrub ich mein Gesicht an Bones Nacken und atmete tief ein. Er lachte leise und auch ich musste ein wenig lachen. Ich hob meinen Kopf, küsste seine stoppelige Wange und sah ihm dann in die Augen.

 

„Ich möchte, dass du heute all das tust, was du möchtest. Pavel wird in wenigen Minuten hier sein und ich will dass du es ihm besorgst und dann wir zusammen. Und dann möchte ich, dass du mich heute nimmst, dass du mich dir zu Willen machst, mich als dein Eigen markierst.“

 

Etwas Erstaunen trat in Bones Blick und er zweifelte vermutlich gerade an meinem Verstand, aber ich meinte es ernst.

Mein Daumen drückte gerade wieder in einen der verspannten Muskelknoten, als es an der Tür läutete. Ich gab dem Computer das Kommando die Tür zu öffnen und drehte mich auf die Seite, um den Gast willkommen zu heißen. Auch Bones drehte sich auf den Rücken und betrachtete den Neuankömmling.

Einen kurzen Moment blieb meine Hand noch auf Bones Bauch ruhen, ehe ich sie zurückzog.

 

Pavel sah hinreißend aus. Seine Wangen waren ein wenig gerötet und seinen Arm hielt er mit der anderen Hand fest, während er uns musterte. Irgendwie wirkte er schüchtern und das stand ihm nicht so sehr zu Gesicht, da wir alle wussten, wie versaut er sein konnte.

 

Bones drückte sich aus den Kissen hoch, stützte sich auf seine Ellbogen und kommandierte den Jüngeren zu sich. Brav leistete Pavel dem Befehl des CMOs Folge und stand wenige Augenblicke später neben unserem Bett.

 

„Zieh dich aus!“ sagte Bones mit ruhiger Stimme zu Pavel.

 

Und mir lief dabei ein wohliger Schauer über den Rücken. Dieser Kommandoton bei ihm gefiel mir. Sehr sogar.

 

Pavel zog sich langsam aus. Erst das goldene Shirt und das schwarze Shirt darunter. Mit seinen schlanken, feingliedrigen Fingern öffnete er dann seine Hose und ließ sie die schmalen Hüften nach unten gleiten. Er trug keine Shorts mehr darunter. Mit geschickten Bewegungen stieg er aus den Stiefeln und ließ die Hose dann auf den Boden fallen.

 

Nackt stand er nun vor dem Bett, seinen Blick fest auf Bones gerichtet, der seine Augen ungeniert über den trainierten Körper des Jüngeren gleiten ließ. Pavels Blick wanderte zu mir und ich lächelte ihn an.

Ich hatte meinen Spaß heute schon mit ihm gehabt. Also würde ich Bones jetzt den Vortritt lassen und nur ein wenig zusehen.

 

Bones hob eine Hand, strich über den trainierten Bauch des Ensigns, welcher leicht erschauerte. Auch wurde sein Glied langsam hart und reckte sich in die Höhe. Bones war noch gelassen. Er war vielleicht erregt, aber körperlich zeigte sich da noch nicht wirklich etwas.

 

„Dreh dich um,“ befahl er Pavel, als Bones seine Hand zurückzog.

 

Ohne größere Umschweife, drehte sich der Jüngere um und präsentierte uns seine Rückansicht. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf meine Lippen, als ich den feuchten Schimmer zwischen seinen Pobacken erkannte.

Er hatte sich also vorbereitet.

 

Auch Bones schien es bemerkt zu haben, denn in seinen Augen glitzerte es amüsiert, als er sich kurz zu mir drehte. Ich machte es mir nun gemütlich im Bett, setzte mich auf und lehnte mich an das Kopfende des Bettes, um die Show genießen zu können. Bones setzte sich neben mich und zog den Jüngeren dann auf seinen Schoß, der erschrocken aufkeuchte.

Doch die Überraschung dauerte nur einen Moment, bis Pavel sich gegen Bones sinken ließ und ein leises Keuchen über seine Lippen kam, als sich die Hand des Älteren um seine harte Erregung legte und ihn massierte.

 

Bones wollte anscheinend nichts anbrennen lassen. Ich konnte nicht widerstehen und legte meine Hand wieder an seinen Rücken. Es war, als ob meine Finger magisch von den Narben dort angezogen werden würden. Aber er war dort einfach auch sensibel und reagierte so schön auf meine Berührungen.

 

Doch im Moment galt seine Aufmerksamkeit eher dem jungen Mann auf seinem Schoß. Mit den Fingern der freien Hand löste Bones das Handtuch um seine Hüften und ließ es bei Seite gleiten, sodass auch er nackt auf dem Bett saß.

 

Er drehte Pavel um, drückte ihn ein wenig nach unten. Elegant glitt der Jüngere am Körper des Arztes nach unten, hinterließ mit seinen Lippen eine feuchte Spur auf seiner Brust, ehe sich seine rosigen Lippen um das erwachende Glied des Älteren legten. Bones schloss genießend die Augen, während eine Hand in die blonden Locken wanderte, um ihn unten zu halten.

Ich bewegte mich ein wenig, denn dieser Anblick erregte mich ziemlich und es wurde unangenehm eng in meiner Shorts. Aber noch war ich nicht an der Reihe und ich würde warten.

 

Und bei dem gierigen Blick, den Bones hatte, würde ich auch nicht lange warten müssen.

 

Als er völlig steif war, dirigierte er Pavel von seinem Glied weg und zog ihn nach oben, sodass er über seinem Schoß kniete. Mit zwei Fingern drang er nun in den Jüngeren ein, welcher stöhnend seinen Kopf in den Nacken wandern ließ.

Bones lachte leise.

 

„Sie müssen sich ja sehr darauf gefreut haben, Mr. Chekov,“ kommentierte er die feuchte Enge, die seine Finger nun umgab.

 

Der junge Russe nickte eifrig, sodass seine Locken ein wenig auf und ab wippten, während er sich Bones Fingern entgegen bewegte. Doch auch hier nahm sich Bones nicht sonderlich viel Zeit. Schnell zog er seine Finger wieder aus dem Jüngeren zurück und platzierte ihn über seinem harten Penis.

 

Während Pavel nun an Bones Härte nach unten glitt, biss er sich auf die Lippen, um jeden verräterischen Laut zu unterdrücken.

 

Ich konnte ein leises Stöhnen nun nicht mehr unterdrücken und meine Hand fand ihren Weg in meine Shorts, massierte mein hartes Glied. Bones Kopf drehte sich zu mir und sein Blick glitt an mir nach unten, ehe er mir wieder in die Augen sah.

 

„Komm her, Jim!“ forderte er mich auf.

 

Ich löste meine Hand von meiner Erregung und kroch zu Bones und Pavel. Bones Hand grub sich fest in meine Haare und er zog mich in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Mein Körper bewegte sich in seine Richtung, presste sich fest in seine Seite. Seine warme Haut auf meiner zu spüren, ließ mich laut in den Kuss stöhnen und als Pavel anfing, sich zu bewegen, rieb Bones Hüfte an meinem Glied.

 

Mein Liebster unterbrach unseren Kuss nicht einmal und meine Sicht wurde ein wenig schwummrig, weil mir langsam der Sauerstoff ausging.

 

„Keptin ...“ stöhnte Pavel nun leise.

 

Ich löste den Kuss nun von Bones und blickte schwer atmend zum Jüngeren. Seine Hände waren auf Bones Brust gestützt, seine Augen waren dunkel vor Lust und sein Blick lag auf meiner Härte.

 

„Was?“ fragte Bones amüsiert, als er den hungrigen Blick des Ensigns bemerkte. „Möchte Mr. Chekov etwa das harte Glied seines Captains in seinem feuchten Mund spüren?“

 

Pavel stöhnte laut, als Bones hart in ihn stieß.

 

„Da … da … ich möchte den Keptin spüren, Doktor. Bitte, bitte!“ flehte der Jüngere.

 

Bones Blick glitt zu mir. Wollte er etwa meine Zustimmung? Ich hatte ihm versprochen, dass er heute alles mit mir machen durfte. Erneut küsste er mich nun hungrig, ehe er mich nach oben dirigierte.

 

Ich stellte mich zwischen Bones und Pavel, eine Hand streckte ich nach hinten, um mich ein wenig an der Wand abstützen zu können. Bones Hände glitten meine Oberschenkel nach oben, gruben sich in meine Hüften und hielten mich aufrecht, während Pavel sein Gesicht in meinem Schritt vergrub.

 

Er platzierte kleine Küsse in meinen Leisten, ließ seine Zunge über meine Härte gleiten, ehe er sie völlig mit seinen feuchten Lippen umschloss. Es war ein äußerst heißer Anblick, wie sich die roten Lippen um mein hartes Glied legten und sich langsam daran nach unten schoben. Meine freie Hand wanderte in die blonden Locken.

 

Man musste schon zugeben, dass der Kleine wusste, was er dort tat, wie er seine Zunge einsetzten musste, um einen in Ekstase zu versetzen. Ich musste mich wahnsinnig zusammen reißen, um nicht einfach meine Hüften zu bewegen und immer wieder in diese heiße feuchte Höhle zu stoßen.

 

Doch als ich dachte, ich könnte mich nicht mehr beherrschen, spürte ich Bones feuchte Zunge an meinem Eingang, wie er langsam darüber leckte, immer wieder mit der Spitze seiner Zunge dagegen tippte und mich zum schreien brachte.

 

Und jetzt war ich froh, dass Bones große Hände wie ein Schraubstock um meine Hüften lagen, denn es war schwer, mich jetzt noch aufrecht zu halten. Diese süße Schwere, die sich in meinem Körper breit machte, die mich alles um mich herum vergessen ließ. Und da ich mir heute bereits die süßen Lippen von Pavel versagt hatte, war es jetzt umso angenehmer.

 

**~*~**

 

Der Raum war erfüllt von heißem Keuchen und Stöhnen, dem aufeinander klatschen von Haut.

 

Ich senkte meinen Blick und sah, dass sich Pavels Hände um seine eigene Härte gelegt hatten, sie ekstatisch pumpten, während er Bones ritt und meinen Penis in seinem Mund hatte. Seine Bewegungen wurden immer abgehackter, auch seine Zunge wurde langsam, ehe er sich ganz von mir löste und mit einem heiseren Schrei kam.

 

Bones stöhnte laut auf und ich verlor beinahe den Halt, als er seine Stirn gegen mich lehnte. Pavels heißer Atem strich über meine Erregung, ließ mich leise Wimmern, weil ich dort ziemlich empfindlich war.

 

Die starken Hände meines Freundes schlossen sich wieder um meine Hüften und dirigierten mich zurück aufs Bett, wo ich mich ein wenig erschöpft in die Kissen fallen ließ. Bones und Pavel sahen sich einen Moment lang an, ehe der Jüngere seine Hüften anhob und von Bones Erregung glitt. Er war noch immer hart.

 

Pavel stieg aus dem Bett und zog sich langsam an, ohne sich sauber zu machen. Ich blickte verwirrt zu Bones, welcher jede Bewegung des Jüngeren verfolgte.

 

„Vielen Dank, dass ich mit ihnen spielen durfte. Aber ich denke, Mr. McCoy möchte Zie nun für sich haben, Zer!“ Er salutierte kurz. „Keptin, Doktor.“ Er neigte kurz seinen Kopf, ehe er sich umdrehte und ohne ein weiteres Wort verschwand.

 

„Ein wirklich kluges Köpfchen,“ kommentierte Bones, nachdem er verschwunden war. „Los … dreh dich auf den Bauch!“ befahl er mir.

 

Mit zittrigen Gliedern folgte ich seiner Aufforderung und drehte mich um. Erneut wurde meine Hüfte gepackt und ein Stück angehoben. Ohne weitere Vorbereitungen drang Bones nun in mich ein. Ein leiser Schrei entkam meinen Lippen, meine Finger gruben sich in das Laken unter mir. Das war ein gutes Gefühl. Nah an der Schmerzgrenze … aber so gut!

 

Wie sich Bones harte Erregung langsam in mich schob, mich immer mehr weitete, bis er endlich still hielt. Doch auch dieser Moment dauerte er nicht lange, ehe er sich fast vollständig aus mir zurückzog und wieder hart in mich stieß.

 

Ein lauter Schrei rang sich meine Kehle empor und meine Finger krampften sich noch mehr in die Laken. Bones war ein unglaublicher Liebhaber, wenn er sich gehen ließ und die Kontrolle über sich verlor.

 

Immer härter stieß er in mich, strich jedes Mal über meine Prostata und ließ mich Sterne sehen. Ich war ein wimmerndes Etwas unter meinem besten Freund und nach einem weiteren harten Stoß, kam ich. Hart und ohne das mein Glied einmal von ihm berührt worden wäre.

 

Bones hielt mich aufrecht, stieß weiter in mich, während sich meine Muskeln um ihn verengten, ehe ich spürte, wie er seinen Samen in mich pumpte und mich markierte.

 

Als sein Eigen!


	10. Dirty IV - McCoy & Sulu (Mirrorverse)

**Dirty IV**

 

Nach dem kleinen Intermezzo mit Chekov, war bei mir und Bones und mir bald wieder der Alltag eingekehrt. Jeder von uns ging seinen Tätigkeiten nach. Die Tage auf der Brücke blieben ruhig, allerdings bemerkte ich die finsteren Blicke, welche Hikaru mir zusandte. Ich konnte mir am Anfang keinen Reim darauf machen, bis mir die enge Bindung zu unserem Navigator auffiel.

 

Daher wehte also der Wind.

Da würde ich wohl aufpassen müssen, denn jeder an Bord kannte die Rachsucht des Asiaten. Nicht das er noch auf dumme Gedanken kam.

 

Es war mal wieder einer der besonders ruhigen Tage und über meinen Schirm hatte ich Bones im Blick. Mir war am Morgen nicht entgangen, dass Hikaru seinen Dienst nicht angetreten hatte. Pavel saß ruhig auf seinem Platz und berechnete einen neuen Kurs für unser Schiff. Gerade wollte ich meinen Bildschirm abschalten, da Bones nichts wirklich spannendes tat. Doch da bemerkte ich eine Bewegung am Rand des Schirms, welche Bones umdrehen ließ.

 

Ich kniff meine Augen zusammen, um es besser erkennen zu können, aber die andere Person blieb im Schatten verborgen und so wie mein Lover sich verhielt, musste es jemand sein, den er kannte.

Ich entspannte mich für einen kurzen Augenblick, ehe ich das Messer aufblitzen sah und Bones in einer raschen Bewegung gegen die Wand gedrückt wurde. Ein unwilliges Knurren entkam meiner Kehle, als ich die Person erkannte.

 

Kleiner rachsüchtiger Bengel …

 

Ich erhob mich von meinem Platz, straffte meine Uniform und ging auf den Turbolift zu.

 

"Spock du hast die Brücke, Chekov mitkommen!"

 

Hielt man Hikaru für rachsüchtig, war ich in meiner Wut gegen jeden, der Bones ohne meine Erlaubnis anfasste, gnadenlos! Ich hatte für diesen Mann bereits töten lassen!

 

Pavel folgte mir ohne Wiederworte und als sich die Türen des Turbolifts geschlossen hatten, packte ich ihn an den Haaren und zwang ihn mich anzusehen.

 

"Bete, dass dein Freund keine Dummheit anstellt," knurrte ich ihn an, ehe ich ihn los ließ und er gegen die Wand fiel.

 

**=*=**

 

Bones keuchte auf, als er gegen die Wand gedrückt wurde. Er spürte den kühlen Stahl an seiner Kehle, der sich dort in seine Haut bohrte und innerlich hoffte er, dass Jim es gesehen hatte und kommen würde.

 

Sulu war einfach zu unberechenbar und er hatte seinen Captain mehr als einmal darauf hingewiesen, als er die psychologischen Tests durchlaufen war, aber Jim hatte das nicht hören wollen. Sulu war der beste Steuermann und er wollte nur das Beste.

 

"Was ... Sulu," brachte Bones hervor.

 

In den Augen des Jüngeren lag eine gnadenlose Kälte, als er antwortete.

 

"Sie haben Ihren Schwanz in meinen Freund gesteckt. Sie hätten besser darüber nachdenken sollen, ehe sie ihn besprungen haben. Ich kann es nicht leiden, wenn man mein Eigentum begrapscht!"

 

Bones atmete ruhig ein, versuchte zu vermeiden sich zu viel zu bewegen, da sich die Klinge ziemlich nah an seiner Halsschlagader befand. Eine falsche Bewegung und das war es dann gewesen.

 

"Er kam freiwillig ..." versuchte der Arzt als Argument vorzubringen.

 

"Was, wenn unser geliebter Captain zu mir kommen würde, um sich von mir ficken zu lassen? Würden sie das so einfach hinnehmen?"

 

"Jim ist ein eigenständiger Mensch, er kann tun was er will …"

 

"Blödsinn!" knurrte der Asiat. "Sie würden jeden umbringen, der sich zwischen Sie und ihn stellt."

 

Bones lachte heiser. Denn wenn hier jemand irgendwen umbrachte, dann war das Jim und der ließ es von Spock erledigen.

Auch wenn sie nie darüber gesprochen hatten, wusste Bones was Jim damals getan hatte, nachdem er ihm die Geschichte hinter seinen Narben erzählt hatte.

 

"Sie schätzen mich falsch ein Sulu," lachte Bones und er bemerkte, dass es den anderen rasend machte.

 

Sulu entfernte die Klinge ein wenig von Bones Hals und mit mehr Kraft, als Bones ihm zugestanden hatte, drehte er ihn um, sodass er flach gegen die Wand gepresst wurde. Als er das reißende Geräusch seines Kittels und des Shirts darunter hörte, schloss der Arzt gepeinigt die Augen. Er hatte das Teil irgendwie gemocht.

Und es entblößte die Narben, die er eigentlich nie zeigte, außer er war mit Jim zusammen.

 

"Hmm," schnurrte Sulu bei dem Anblick. "Ein paar mehr würden sich doch noch anbieten."

 

Doch als seine Hose nach unten gezogen wurde, blieb Bones der Atem im Hals stecken. Er hoffte wirklich das Jim bald kommen würde.

 

Sulu presste ihm die Klinge wieder an den Hals, während er seine andere Hand zwischen seine Pobacken wanderte. Und bis jetzt hatte Bones sich noch ruhig verhalten, in der Hoffnung, Sulu würde sich dadurch ein wenig beruhigen lassen.

Aber er würde sich nicht vergewaltigen lassen!

 

Bones versuchte sich zu wehren, doch der Jüngere drückte mit seinem vollen Gewicht gegen ihn. Und die Klinge an seinem Hals machte es nicht besser. Als zwei Finger in ihn eindrangen, stöhnte er gepeinigt auf.

Das tat verdammt weh, elender sadistischer Bastard!

 

Bones atmete tief durch die Nase ein, zwang sich selbst dazu, sich zu entspannen, während Sulu seine Finger in ihm bewegte. Das nächste Mal würde er den Hintergrund desjenigen kontrollieren, den sie sich ins Bett holten. Bones Finger verkrampften sich an der Wand und er keuchte auf, als sich ein unangenehmes Spannen in in seinem Hintern breit machte.

 

Sulu zog seine Finger kurz aus ihm zurück, ehe er wieder hart in Bones eindrang. Bei dem elektrisierenden Schmerz der ihn durchfuhr, konnte Bones einen Aufschrei nicht unterdrücken. So sehr er Jims Neurose eigentlich hasste, im Moment wünschte er sich nichts sehnlicher als seinen Freund.

 

**=*=**

 

Ich trat mit Pavel aus dem Turbolift, als ich einen Schrei aus Bones Büro hörte. Mein Blick flog finster zu Pavel, als ich einen Phaser aus einer nahen Anlage entnahm. Diese waren für den Notfall im ganzen Schiff angebracht.

 

Ich stellte ihn auf die höchste Betäubungsstufe, ehe ich Pavel am Arm packte und die Tür mit meinem Generalcode öffnete. Ich knurrte, als ich die beiden erkannte.

Bones sah mehr als entsetzt aus.

 

"Nimm deine Finger von unserem CMO und ich verspreche, unserem Navigator hier wird nichts passieren."

 

Sulus Augen wanderten zu mir und ich bemerkte, dass ihm ein wenig Farbe aus dem Gesicht wich, als er Pavel neben mir bemerkte. Doch er löste seine Hände nicht von Bones, wie ich gehofft hatte, sondern rammte seine Finger noch einmal in den Arzt, welcher leise schrie.

 

Oh, er würde Schmerzen leiden, dass schwor ich mir in dem Moment.

 

"Karu bitte ...." flehte Pavel, den ich noch immer am Arm gepackt hatte.

 

"Verdammt Pasha, die haben dich benutzt!" fauchte er seinen Freund an.

 

"Ich hab das gewollt Karu, ich kam freiwillig zum Keptin und Doktor McCoy! Es hat mir gefallen und du machst das alles kaputt!"

 

Mit einem wütende Gesichtsausdruck drehte sich uns der Asiat zu und löste zumindest seine Finger aus Bones, welcher scharf die Luft einzog und ein wenig nach vorn sackte.

 

"Scheiße ... bin ich dir denn nicht genug?" schrie Hikaru nun.

 

Und ich sah meine Chance gekommen, ihn von meinem Freund wegzubekommen. Ich hob den Phaser und feuerte. Der Dunkelhaarige wurde nach hinten gerissen und das Messer hinterließ einen unschönen Schnitt an Bones Hals, aber nichts lebensgefährliches. Um sicher zu gehen, dass er wirklich weggetreten war, feuerte ich noch einmal, ehe ich Pavel wegstieß und zu Bones lief.

 

Dieser war an der Wand nach unten gesunken und ich ging neben ihm in die Hocke. Ich zog mir das Shirt über den Kopf und legte es schützend um seine Schultern.

 

"Computer, Verbindung zur Brücke herstellen!"

 

"Aye Captain?" antwortete mir Spock.

 

"Schick ein Team in Dr. McCoys Büro, sie sollen Sulu in die Brigg sperren …"

 

"Welche Strafe soll er bekommen, Captain." Keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung.

 

"Das überlasse ich dir und Nyota!" Sie waren in dem Fall ein gutes Team.

 

Ich wartete bei Bones, bis sie alle weg waren, wobei ich immer in seiner Nähe blieb und ihn vor allen Blicken abschirmte.

 

Chekov war die ganze Zeit über an dem Platz sitzen geblieben, an welchen er gefallen war, nachdem ich ihn weggestoßen hatte. Doch als man seinen Freund wegbrachte, folgte er und ich war allein mit Bones.

 

Von seinem Schreibtisch nahm ich nun ein paar Tücher und benetzte sie mit Desinfektionsmittel, ehe ich mich wieder neben ihn auf den Boden setzte. Er hatte seine Hosen selbst gerichtet und mein Shirt hing noch um seine Schultern.

Doch als ich sein Kinn zwischen meine Finger nahm und sein Gesicht zu mir drehte, rutschte es nach unten, gab somit die Narben auf seinem Rücken frei.

 

Bones schauerte, als ich mit dem feuchten Tuch über den Schnitt fuhr und ihn vorsichtig damit sauber machte. Ich beugte mich ein wenig vor und küsste seine vernarbte Schulter, was Bones nun leise seufzen ließ.

 

„Das war große Scheiße, Jim,“ sagte er leise.

 

„Ich weiß ...“

 

„Der kleine Scheißer hat versucht mich zu vergewaltigen!“

 

Ich presste mein Gesicht fest gegen Bones warme Haut. Verdammt, wie hätte ich vor ein paar Wochen wissen sollen, dass Chekov mit Sulu zusammen war. So wie der sich verhalten hatte.

 

„Es tut mir Leid Bones,“ flüsterte ich gegen seine Schulter. „Ich hätte dich beschützen müssen. Es hätte mir auffallen müssen ...“

 

„Selbstzweifel bringen uns jetzt auch nicht weiter.“

 

Bones Handgelenk schloss sich um meines und er drehte sich zu mir um.

 

„Was hast du jetzt mit ihm vor? Du kannst ihn doch nicht umbringen lassen.“

 

Ein grausames Lächeln schlich sich auf meine Lippen.

 

„Es gibt Schlimmeres als den Tod Bones. Und du als praktischer Arzt solltest das eigentlich wissen,“ antwortete ich ihm, ehe ich meine Lippen leidenschaftlich auf seine presste.

 

Weder Tod noch Teufel würden mich je von diesem Mann fern halten.

 

_Come & visit me: https://www.facebook.com/BigLeoSis_


	11. Warming your cold hands - Spock & Kirk

**Warming your cold hands – Spock & Kirk**

 

Der Planet, auf welchem wir gelandet waren, war unwirklich und kalt. Selbst mit der dicken Jacke fror ich noch immer erbärmlich. Spock war irgendwie verschwunden und so stand ich nun frierend neben Scotty und Mr. Chekov.

 

„Ihr Beide bleibt beim Transporter und versucht ihn zu reparieren.“

 

„Aye Keptin! Wir mussten in zwei Stunden soweit sein!“ antwortete der junge Russe.

 

Ich warf einen prüfenden Blick auf Scotty, welcher nickte.

 

„Na gut, dann gehe ich los und suche Spock!“

Ich zog meine Jacke enger um mich und stapfte los, durch diese Unmassen von Schnee.

 

**~*~**

 

Hatte ich schon erwähnt, dass es schweinekalt war? Und der Wind hatte Spocks Spuren ziemlich verweht, sodass ich Mühe hatte, ihm zu folgen.

 

Ich würde ihm höchstpersönlich den Hals umdrehen, wenn ich ihn gefunden hatte. Einfach allein loszumarschieren, dass ging ja mal gar nicht. Wir befanden uns in einer gottverdammten Schneewüste!

 

Sein Glück war, dass er seinen Kommunikator bei sich trug, so konnte ich seinem Signal in dieser Einöde folgen.

 

Gerade hatte ich ein volles Signal gehabt, dass direkt vor mir zu sein schien, aber ich konnte nichts erkennen.

 

Als ich einen weiteren Schritt tat, gab es hinter mir eine riesige Explosion. Erschrocken drehte ich mich um und sah eine Rauchsäule aufsteigen. Von dem Punkt, an dem unser Transporter stand.

Ich klappte den Kommunikator auf.

 

„Mr. Scott, Bericht!“ Ein leises Rauschen war zu hören.

 

„Keptin, hier spricht Chekov! Meester Scott hat ein ... ähm ... Problem. Nichts schlimmes, aber zwei Stunden werden uns wohl nicht für die Reparatur reichen!“

 

Scottys ‚kleine‘ Probleme kannte ich bereits. Das hieß, mindestens ein Tag, wenn nicht sogar mehr.

 

„Verstanden Mr. Chekov! Ich suche weiter nach Mr. Spock! Kirk Ende!“

 

Denn ohne den Vulkanier konnten wir sowieso nicht losfliegen

 

**~*~**

 

Ich konzentrierte mich wieder auf den Kommunikator in meiner Hand. Das Signal von Spock war noch immer genauso stark, wie vorher.

 

Aber sein Antlitz war nirgends zu erblicken.

 

Also ging ich einfach weiter. Dadurch, dass der Schnee mich blendete, übersah ich den Abhang der kam und fiel Kopf voran hinunter. Unten angekommen konnte ich wohl von Glück reden, dass ich mir nichts gebrochen hatte, denn es war über Stock und Stein gegangen.

 

Ich setzte mich erst einmal auf und überprüfte ob wirklich alles heil war. Aber bis auf ein paar Schrammen war wohl wirklich alles in Ordnung.

 

Ich sah mich um und blickte wieder auf meinen Kommunikator. Spocks Signal war immer noch zu 100% vorhanden.

 

„SPOCK?!“ rief ich.

 

Meine Stimme wurde zum Teil vom Wind verschluckt.

 

„SPOCK! WO STECKST DU?“

Ich drehte mich einmal um 360 Grad, um mir einen Überblick zu verschaffen. Hinter mir befand sich der Abhang, welchen ich hinuntergestürzt war. Vor mir lag nur noch mehr Schnee und links, sowie rechts ragten ein paar Felsen auf.

 

Doch keine Spur von Spock.

 

Also würde ich mich wohl etwas weiter in die tiefen dieser Wüste vorwagen. Erneut blickte ich auf meinen Komm. Aber das Signal kam von hier. Also musste er auch hier irgendwo in meiner Nähe sein! Also stapfte ich zurück in die Nähe des Felsens. Erneut wurde das Signal stärker.

 

Zumindest war ich auf dem richtigen Weg. Und je näher ich auf die Gesteinsformation zuging und je weniger mich der Schneesturm blendete, konnte ich die Umrisse eines Eingangs erkennen, der vermutlich zu einer Höhle gehörte. Vielleicht hatte Spock ja dort Unterschlupf gesucht? Zumindest sprachen die Daten meines Komms dafür, denn das von Spock wurde immer stärker.

 

Als ich in das Innere der Höhle trat, zog ich erst einmal die Kapuze vom Kopf, um eine bessere Sicht zu haben. Es war ein wenig finster hier drinnen und mit langsamen Schritten drang ich weiter ins Innere vor.

 

"Spock?" rief ich dann wieder.

 

Ich machte gerade einen weiteren Schritt, als ich die Stimme meines Commanders hörte. Sie war leise und schwach, kaum zu vernehmen. Aber sie war definitiv da gewesen. Erneut blickte ich mich im halbdunkel um und erkannte schließlich die Umrisse des Vulkaniers.

 

"Spock!"

 

Schnell eilte ich zu ihm und ging vor ihm auf die Knie. Er saß an die Wand gelehnt, seine Jacke fest um den schmalen Körper geschlungen.

 

"Ji ... Jim ..."

 

Seine Zähne klapperten bei jedem Wort aufeinander und seine Lippen waren mehr als farblos, seine Ohren hatten auch eine unangenehme Farbe angenommen. Ich legte meine Hand an seine Wange und Spock schmiegte sich sofort an die Wärme. Er war eiskalt.

 

Die Frage, wie er hierher gekommen war, schien mir im Moment unwichtig. Scotty und Pavel würden noch einige Zeit brauchen, bis der Transporter hergerichtet war. Und bis dahin musste ich den Vulkanier irgendwie warm halten.

 

Ich löste meine Hand von Spocks Wange und schlüpfte schnell aus meiner Jacke, um sie ebenfalls um seine Schultern zu legen. Sein Blick war dankend und ich schenkte ihm ein liebevolles Lächeln. Es tat mir in der Seele weh, meinen Liebsten so leiden zu sehen. Ich warf noch einen Blick auf den Komm. Das Signal war gut und die Anderen konnten uns jederzeit erreichen.

 

Ich blieb bei Spock sitzen, nahm seine kalten Hände in die meinen und rieb sie aneinander. Einfachstes physikalisches Prinzip: Reibung erzeugt Wärme. Und wir würden über die Stunden wohl noch mehr Wärme brauchen. Vielleicht gab es hier ja sowas wie Holz, mit dem man ein Feuer machen konnte. Ich wollte gerade aufstehen, doch Spock hielt mich fest.

 

"Bi ... bitte geh ... nicht," brachte er mit Mühe hervor.

 

Wie konnte ich dazu nein sagen? Erneut ließ ich mich neben ihn sinken und zog ihn in meine Arme. Trotz zweier Jacken zitterte er am ganzen Körper. Ich rieb nun an seinen Armen und seiner Brust, damit auch diese wieder warm wurden.

 

„Was machst du nur für Sachen?“ fragte ich ihn leise, als ich einen sanften Kuss auf seine Stirn hauchte. „Du solltest doch gar nicht so weit vom Transporter weggehen.“

 

Er schluckte hart, damit seine Zähne zu zittern aufhörten, ehe er seine Worte sprach.

 

„Es … ich hatte nicht mit dem Abgrund gerechnet.“

 

Gut, mit dem hatte ich auch nicht gerechnet.

 

„Und dann … mir war so kalt. Ich konnte nicht einmal dich oder die Anderen rufen. Ich suchte Schutz, fand diese Höhle … in der Hoffnung das jemand nach mir suchen würde...“

 

Ich zog Spock noch enger an mich, platzierte sanfte Küsse auf seinem Haar und strich noch energischer über seine Seiten.

 

„Natürlich hätte ich nach dir gesucht … ich wäre nicht ohne dich gegangen!“ erwiderte ich vehement.

 

„Jim …“

 

„Komm mir jetzt ja nicht mit der obersten Direktive! Ich hätte dich nicht auf diesem gottverdammten Planeten zurückgelassen!“

 

Spock blieb still, lehnte sich nur dichter an mich. Mir selbst war mittlerweile auch ziemlich kalt, doch das war vermutlich nichts, im Gegensatz zu dem, was Spock fühlen musste. Ich hielt uns Beide so gut es ging wach und nach einiger Zeit piepte mein Kommunikator.

 

Ich klappte das Teil auf.

 

„Kirk hier!“

 

„Keptin! Vir haben das Problem gelöst! Sind Zie und Meester Spock bereit zum beamen? Vir würden zie gleich auf die Enterprise schaffen!“

 

Das waren doch einmal gute Neuigkeiten.

 

„Verstanden Mr. Chekov. Sagen Sie Bones Bescheid, dass wir ihn im Transporterraum brauchen! Mr. Spock ist unterkühlt!“

 

„Aye Keptin!“

 

Es dauerte noch einen Moment, ehe ich das gewohnte Gefühl des Beamens verspürte und wir uns wenige Momente später auf der Enterprise wieder materialisierten. Wie von mir befohlen, wartete Bones bereits mit einem Team auf uns dort.

 

„Wie lange war er dort draußen?“ fragte mein CMO.

 

„Ich weiß es nicht … Stunden!“

 

Man half Spock vom Transporterdeck herunter und brachte ihn umgehend auf die Krankenstation. Ich würde in ein paar Stunden nach ihm schauen. Ich wusste, dass er bei Bones in den besten Händen war und ich mir um ihn keine Sorgen machen brauchte. Und auf der Brücke gab es sicherlich noch einiges zu klären.

 

**~*~**

 

Nach nicht einmal vier Stunden auf der Krankenstation konnte ich Spock mit in unser Quartier nehmen. Er war erschöpft und noch immer etwas unterkühlt. Aber Bones war sich sicher, dass er bei mir besser aufgehoben war. Und vor allem, das er in meiner Nähe ruhiger war.

 

Ich brachte ihn erst einmal in unser Bett, hüllte ihn in alle Decken ein, die ich finden konnte. Danach verschwand ich schnell in den Wohnbereich und replizierte ihm eine warme Suppe. Mit einem Löffel und der Suppe kehrte ich zu Spock zurück. Mit einem sanften Lächeln ließ ich mich neben ihn auf das Bett sinken.

 

Auch wenn man es ihm förmlich ansah, dass er es nicht mochte, ließ er sich widerstandslos von mir mit der Suppe füttern. Das warme Essen brachte einen sanften Grünschimmer auf seine Wangen und als wir fertig waren, lehnte ich mich ein wenig hinab und küsste ihn sanft.

 

„Du weißt, dass es logischer wäre, wenn du zu mir unter die Decken kommen würdest. Körperwärme ist viel effektiver, als diese Decken allein,“ merkte Spock an, als wir uns wieder trennten.

 

Meine Augenbraue wanderte amüsiert nach oben, doch ich ließ mich in diesem Fall nur zu gern darauf ein. Ich schälte mich aus meiner Uniform, ehe ich Spock bei seiner half. Er war noch immer etwas steif in seinen Bewegungen und schließlich schlüpfte ich zu ihm unter die warmen Decken.

 

Augenblicklich brach mir der Schweiß aus. Selbst wenn er unterkühlt war, es war brütend heiß unter den Daunen. Nichts desto trotz schmiegte ich mich eng an ihn. Die weiche Haut nun auf meiner zu fühlen ließ mich wohlig schauern.

 

Ich beugte mich ein wenig über Spock und küsste ihn innig. Der Vulkanier erwiderte den Kuss mit ebensolcher Leidenschaft und ich war mir sicher, dass er durch unsere Verbindung spüren konnte, welche Ängste ich heute um ihn ausgestanden hatte. Was es für mich bedeutet hätte, ihn zu verlieren.

 

Der Ältere bewegte sich ein wenig in der Umarmung, sodass wir uns von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber lagen. Unsere Finger erkundeten langsam unsere Körper, beinahe schüchtern, als ob es das erste Mal wäre, dass wir beisammen lagen.

 

Es war wie immer ein berauschendes Gefühl, jede noch so kleine Unebenheit, jede Narbe, jeden Muskel auf der sonst so glatten Haut Spocks zu spüren und seine kühlen Finger auf meiner Haut zu fühlen war unbeschreiblich.

 

Der anfänglichen Leidenschaft zum Trotz wurden unsere Küsse wieder sanfter, gewannen an Tiefe und Fürsorge. Es war eine sanfte Berührung unserer Lippen, beinahe schon flüchtig, aber mit all der Liebe, die wir füreinander empfanden.

 

Spock hatte seine Hände aus der Decke befreit und hatte sie an meine Wangen gelegt, hielt mein Gesicht somit an der gleichen Stelle, während meine auf seinen Hüften ruhten. Sanft glitten sie dort über die warme Haut, knapp über seiner Shorts, die ihm ein leichtes Keuchen entlockten.

 

Mit einer geschickten Bewegung brachte ich Spock unter mich, sodass sich unsere Unterleiber berührten. Ich konnte ein kleines leises Stöhnen nicht zurückhalten, denn Spocks Glied presste sich hart gegen meines. Auch wenn er erschöpft war, so ließen ihn meine Berührungen wohl nicht kalt.

 

Waren unsere Küsse vorher noch von Sanftheit geprägt, wurden sie nun wieder leidenschaftlicher. Doch ich wollte nicht mehr von Spock, ich wollte ihm nicht zu viel zumuten. Ich löste meine Hände, schob unserer beider Shorts nach unten, sodass wir Haut an Haut aufeinander lagen, was uns Beide aufkeuchen ließ.

 

Doch im Moment wollte ich nicht mehr. Es war mir genug, Küsse mit ihm auszutauschen, meine Hände über seine Haut wandern zu lassen, seine Wärme zu spüren, die langsam wieder zurückkehrte. Und ich konnte fühlen, dass Spock es ebenso genoss, wie ich.

 

Ich wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, während wir diese Liebkosungen austauschten, doch nach einer geraumen Weile begann Spock sich unter mir zu bewegen und ich stöhnte laut auf, löste den Kuss und schnappte nach Luft.

 

Sanft begann ich mich, gegen Spocks Stöße zu bewegen, sodass unsere steifen Glieder immer wieder aufeinander prallten, was uns beide Keuchen ließ. Ich war atemlos, denn Spock küsste mich immer wieder, ließ mich kaum Luft holen. Meine Gedanken kreisten lediglich um unsere Mitten, die sich immer wieder berührten und unsere Lippen, die sich kaum mehr voneinander trennten.

 

Ich stützte mich mit meinen Armen ein wenig neben Spocks Gesicht ab, damit nicht mein gesamtes Gewicht auf ihm lag.

 

Unser Atem mischte sich nun mit jedem Stöhnen. Der Schweiß, welcher sich auf meinem Körper gebildet hatte, tropfte auf Spocks Körper. Mit einem leisen Knurren stemmte sich dieser nun vom Bett hoch und vergrub sein Gesicht an meinem Hals, leckte mit seiner Zunge von meinem Hals bis zu meinem Kinn.

 

Ich stöhnte ungehalten auf, presste unsere Körper wieder enger aneinander, was Spock laut Stöhnen ließ und er wieder in die Kissen zurück sank. Ich folgte ihm, küsste ihn wieder verlangend. Spock drückte sich nun ebenso ekstatisch gegen mich, machte die Berührung unserer Glieder noch intensiver.

 

Ich merkte, dass mein Höhepunkt immer näher kam, was meine Bemühungen noch stärker werden ließ und mit einem lauten aufkeuchen kam ich, presste meine Lippen dabei fest auf die seinen. Als ich meine Finger mit denen von Spock verflocht, bäumte auch er sich auf und kam mit einem heiseren Keuchen.

 

Langsam sank ich nun wieder neben Spock auf die Matratze und zog ihn langsam in meine Umarmung. Ich war völlig verschwitzt und auch mein Liebster war wieder wärmer als noch vor ein paar Stunden.

 

Glücklich darüber barg ich mein Gesicht an seiner Schulter und küsste ihn sanft dort. Spock bewegte sich ein wenig und ich sah auf, in die sanften braunen Augen.

 

„Danke Jim. Nun ist mir nicht mehr kalt,“ hauchte er sanft gegen meine Stirn, ehe er seine Augen schloss und in den bitter benötigten Schlaf dämmerte.

 

_Come & visit me: https://www.facebook.com/BigLeoSis_


	12. Dance through the night - McCoy & Chekov

**Dance through the night**

 

Pasha hatte mich dazu überredet, heute Nacht auszugehen.

Wenn man es genau nahm, war ich eigentlich zu alt, um in einen Club zu gehen und zu tanzen.

Aber was tat man nicht alles für die Person, die einem die Welt bedeutete?

Da ließ man sich sogar mit Ende dreißig zu einer Clubnacht überreden.

 

Pavel hatte zum Glück ein Händchen für Lokalitäten und ich fühlte mich nicht ganz so fehl am Platz. Die meisten Besucher waren jenseits der 25 und ich bewegte mich somit auch in der Altersschiene nicht ganz oben.

Nun stand ich an der Bar, ein Glas Bourbon in meiner Hand und beobachtete meinen Freund auf der Tanzfläche. Denn dazu fühlte ich mich nun wirklich zu alt. Ich war mir durchaus bewusst, dass mein Freund auch von anderen Leuten hier im Club beobachtet wurde. Meistens Männer, die noch älter waren als ich. Was mich persönlich etwas anwiderte.

Sie könnten seine Großväter sein, verdammt.

 

Ich nahm gerade einen Schluck von meinem Whiskey, als sich einer der Kerle über die Tanzfläche auf Pasha zubewegte. Meine Augen lagen fest auf meinem Freund. Der Typ redete Pasha an und er lächelte ihn ein wenig scheu an, ehe er sich wegbewegte, in meine Richtung. Ich schluckte den Whiskey runter und wartete auf den Jüngeren.

Dieser schlang seine Arme um meine Mitte und ich beugte mich zu einem Kuss runter zu ihm. Pavel stellte sich ein wenig auf die Zehenspitzen und erwiderte den Kuss leidenschaftlich. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte ich erkennen, wie der andere Kerl das Gesicht verzog und abdampfte.

Ich lächelte triumphierend in den Kuss hinein, ehe ich mich von dem Jüngeren löste.

 

Pavels Wangen waren gerötet und seine blauen Augen strahlten mich fröhlich an. Das war etwas, dass ich sehr an ihm liebte, er war selbst mit so kleinen Dingen wie dem hier glücklich und brauchte nichts großes.

Er nahm mir nun das Glas aus der Hand und leerte es in einem Zug.

 

"Macht das tanzen etwa durstig?" flüsterte ich in sein Ohr.

 

Wobei ich wohl in normaler Lautstärke sprach, damit er ich überhaupt verstehen konnte. Pavel nickte bestätigend und ich deutete dem Barkeeper an, er solle das Glas noch einmal füllen. Ich legte einen Arm um Pashas Taille und beobachtete erneut die Menge.

 

"Gehst du mit mir tanzen, Leo?"

 

Ich schnaubte kurz, aber Pasha wusste, dass ich ihm eigentlich nichts abschlagen konnte. Und auch wenn ich mich fühlen würde wie ein Idiot, ich würde mit ihm tanzen gehen.

 

**~*~**

 

Als wir in einer dunklen Ecke des Ganges standen, drückte mich Pasha mit seinem vollen Gewicht gegen die Wand und versiegelte meine Lippen mit den seinen. Hungrig und leidenschaftlich, während sich seine Finger in den Saum meines schwarzen T-Shirts krallten, um es aus meiner Jeans zu ziehen.

 

Es war unterdrücktes Stöhnen und Keuchen aus diesem Bereich des Clubs zu hören und nun gesellte sich auch das unsere hinzu.

Ich löste mich mit einem feuchten Geräusch von Pasha und zog mir schnell das Shirt über den Kopf, ehe er mich wieder hungrig küsste und ich ihn gegen die Wand drückte. Meine Hände blieben nun auch nicht tatenlos und ich schob das Shirt nach oben, während ich langsam auf die Knie ging und die entblößte Haut mit Küssen bedeckte.

 

Pashas Hände legten sich in meine Haare und als mein Blick nach oben glitt, konnte ich erkennen, dass er sich auf die Lippen biss, um die Töne welche er machte, ein wenig unterdrückt wurden. Meine Hände wanderten an Pashas Seiten nach unten, hakten sich kurz am Bund seiner Hose ein, ehe sie nach vorn glitten und den Verschluss öffneten.

Mit einem lauten Stöhnen quittierte der Jüngere, dass ich seine Hose und Shorts nach unten zog.

Ich presste mein Gesicht kurz in seinen Schritt, ehe ich meine Lippen über sein erigiertes Glied gleiten ließ. Ich spürte Pasha unter mir zittern und nach Luft schnappen.

 

"Leo ... nicht so!" hörte ich ihn und er zog ein wenig an meinen Haaren.

 

Ich platzierte einen letzten Kuss auf seinem Glied , ehe ich wieder aufstand. Wobei meine Knie ein wenig knackten. Ich war eigentlich zu alt dafür, meinen Freund in einer dunklen Nische eines Clubs zu vernaschen, aber Pavel brachte neue Seiten in mir zum Vorschein, die ich so auch noch  
nicht gekannt hatte.

Ich stützte mich mit meinen Armen neben seinem Kopf ab, sah ihm tief in die Augen.

Und dieser Anblick, Gott hilf mir!

 

Seine feuchten roten Lippen, die weiten Pupillen, die zarte Rotfärbung auf seinen Wangen, das nach oben geschobene Shirt und seine Hosen, die ihm jegliche Möglichkeit nahmen, sich ordentlich zu bewegen.

Ich konnte nicht anders und musste ihn erneut küssen, wobei sich Pavels Hände in meinen Nacken legten, um mich bei ihm zu halten.

Doch ich drückte mich von ihm weg und unser Atem vermischte sich zwischen uns.

 

"Was willst du von mir, Pasha?" fragte ich und meine Stimme war tief, wollend und sie brachte Pavel zum Wimmern.

 

Er presste sich noch dichter an mich, wollte mich küssen. Doch ich entzog ihm meine Lippen und sie waren nur wenige Millimeter voneinander entfernt, als er wieder sprach.

 

"Dich ... ich will dich! Tief in mir und sofort!"

 

Ich lachte leise, als ich mich von ihm küssen ließ. Ich löste eine Hand von der Mauer und schob sie in meine hintere Hosentasche, um ein Sachet mit Gleitgel rauszuholen. Ich war mit Pasha immer auf alles vorbereitet.

 

Ich küsste ihn erneut verlangend, ehe ich ihn langsam umdrehte. Testend ließ ich eine meiner Hände zwischen seine Pobacken gleiten und drückte zwei Finger an seinen Eingang. Ich lachte gegen Pavels Nacken. Er hatte das Ganze geplant und hatte sich selbst bereits vorbereitet, was mir nun ein wenig Arbeit ersparte.

Aber dennoch war ich immer noch Arzt und ich wollte ihm nicht wehtun. Also riss ich das kleine Päckchen mit meinen Zähnen auf und ließ ein wenig der Flüssigkeit über meine Finger laufen, ehe ich wieder in Pavel eindrang.

Dieser hatte sich mit den Händen an der Wand abgestützt und stöhnte leise, als ich meine Finger in ihm bewegte. Mit geschickten Bewegungen ließ er seine Hüften kreisen, bewegte sich meinen Fingern entgegen. Ich platzierte kleine Küsse auf seinem Nacken, spürte seine warme Haut auf meiner. Und trotz der lauten Musik, die noch aus dem Club zu hören war, vernahm ich jeden seiner Laute. Jedes Keuchen, jedes Stöhnen, jedes noch so leise Wimmern.

 

"Leo ... Leo bitte! Ich kann nicht mehr!"

 

Eigentlich hatte ich gute Lust, ihn noch einen Moment länger warten zu lassen, aber ich war ja kein Monster. Ich zog meine Finger aus ihm zurück, ehe ich mit flinken Fingern meine eigene Hose öffnete.

Ich verteilte den Rest des Gleitgels auf meinen Händen und strich ein paar Mal über meine Härte, ehe ich mich wieder hinter Pavel stellte.

Eine seiner Hände löste sich von der Wand und glitt nach hinten, um sich an meine Hüften zu legen.

 

Ich beugte mich noch einmal nach vorn und küsste sanft seinen Nacken, ehe ich begann in ihn einzudringen. Und immer wieder raubte es mir den Atem, wie eng und heiß Pasha war. Ich wurde nie müde, dieses Gefühl, wenn er sich langsam um mich schloss und ich dachte, ich müsste vergehen. Er war der Erste, mit dem ich so fühlte.

 

Langsam glitt ich immer tiefer in ihn, bis ich vollständig in ihm war. Ich brauchte einen Moment, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen und ich meine Hand über die von Pavel legte. Ich spürte, wie sich seine Brust hob und senkte, wie sich sein Rücken gegen meinen Oberkörper drückte und er unter all der Lust bebte.

Jedes mal, wenn ein Schauer durch seinen Körper lief, wenn mein Atem sein Ohr streifte, die empfindliche Haut in diesem Bereich. Sie ließ Pasha jedes Mal zu Wachs in meinen Händen werden.

 

Meine zweite Hand nutzte ich, um ihm ein wenig Halt zu geben, legte sie an sein Brustbein, ehe ich begann, in ihn zu stoßen. Pavels Finger krallten sich in meine Hüften und das mit einer Kraft, wo ich mir sicher war, am nächsten Morgen blaue Flecken zu haben.

Das hier hatte nichts von dem, wenn wir uns zu Hause liebten, es musste schnell gehen und so nahm ich nun auch keine Rücksicht mehr, drängte immer wieder tief in meinen Freund, der sich bei jedem Stoß aufbäumte und leise schrie.

Ich war Arzt, ich wusste, wie ich ihm die größtmögliche Lust verschaffen konnte und so traf ich jedes Mal seine Prostata.

 

Pavel löste seine zweite Hand nun von der Wand und mit einem Mal musste ich sein volles Gewicht halten. Er ließ sie an seinem Körper nach unten gleiten, um sich selbst zu befriedigen.

 

"Denk nicht einmal dran ..." knurrte ich in sein Ohr.

 

Das würde er nicht brauchen. Und meine Stimme schien auch genug zu sein, um ihn davon abzuhalten und er stützte sich wieder an der Wand ab. Meine Hände schlossen sich nun fest um Pavels Hüften und meine Bewegungen wurden fließend und mein Tempo behielt einen gleichmäßigen Rhythmus bei. Schnell und gnadenlos, immer wenn ich mich wieder in ihn bewegte, brachte ich Pashas Hüften gegen meine und er schrie.

 

Und, bei Gott, das waren die süßesten Töne, die ich je in meinem Leben gehört hatte.

 

Ich spürte meinen Höhepunkt langsam kommen und ich beugte mich nach vorn, leckte, küsste über Pavels Nacken, ehe ich meine Lippen gegen sein Ohr presste.

 

"Komm für mich Pasha ... lass mich dich spüren!"

 

Das schien alles zu sein, was mein Partner braucht, um ihn über die Klippe zu reißen. Wie sich seine Muskeln um mich herum verengten und ich das pulsieren spürte, war es auch um mich geschehen. Zwei letzte Stöße und ich kam tief in Pasha, mit einem lauten Knurren. Ich vergrub meinen Kopf in seinem Nacken und gemeinsam versuchten wir, wieder von diesem Hoch herunterzukommen.

 

Erst als Pavel sich wieder unter mir bewegte, zog ich mich langsam aus ihm zurück und platzierte einen Kuss auf seinem Hals. Ich zog meine Hosen wieder nach oben und schloss den Gürtel. Auch mein Freund zog sich langsam wieder an und drehte sich schließlich zu mir um.

 

"Genug getanzt?" fragte ich mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

 

Aber ich konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken, als Pasha an meine Seite kam und sich an mich schmiegte.

 

"Du bist gar nicht so schlecht Leo. Das war ziemlich gut."

 

Gut ... am Arsch!

Das war ziemlich heiß gewesen.

 

 _Come & visit me:_ https://www.facebook.com/BigLeoSis


	13. I feel for you

**I feel for you – Sulu & Chekov**

 

Ich hatte meine Augen geschlossen, als sich Pashas Lippen leicht auf meine legte. Mit seinen Händen stützte er sich neben meinem Kopf ab und ich konnte nicht länger widerstehen und begann, mich zu bewegen. Nur langsam bewegte ich meine Hüften auf und ab, drang leicht in ihn hinein und zog mich wieder zurück.

Pavel löste sich mit einem lauten Stöhnen und ich öffnete meine Augen.

 

Und was ich zu sehen bekam, war das atemberaubendste was ich bis jetzt gesehen hatte.

Seine dunkelblonden Locken klebten verschwitzt an seiner Stirn und in seinem Nacken, seine Augen … diese wunderbaren grau-blauen Augen … waren halb geschlossen und sein Mund war zu einem perfekten 'O' geöffnet.

 

Eine meiner Hände löste sich nun von Pavels Oberschenkel und legte sich an seine Wange. Ich strich sanft mit meinem Daumen über die weiche Haut unter seinem Auge, dort wo sich die kleinen Sommersprossen befanden, die er im Sommer immer bekam und die ich so sehr mochte.

Pavel hob nun eine seiner Hände und legte sie über meine.

Seine Augen waren noch immer geschlossen und er bewegte sich vorsichtig vor und zurück, kam dem kreisenden Bewegungen meiner Hüfte entgegen.

Meine andere Hand glitt nun ein Stück nach oben, legte sich an Pashas Seite.

 

Wir waren nun schon seit Jahren befreundet und ich hatte mich immer gefragt, ob hinter dieser seltsamen Dynamik zwischen uns mehr steckte, als nur Freundschaft.

Aber ich war mir nie sicher gewesen, bis zum heutigen Abend.

 

Ich hatte Pavel zum Essen ausgeführt, hatte ihn ein wenig von seinem Liebeskummer mit Irina ablenken wollen. Er hatte zum ersten Mal seit Tagen wieder gelacht und mir war das Herz aufgegangen.

 

Und dann hatte er mich geküsst.

Nur leicht, um sich für den schönen Abend zu bedanken.

Und da war es passiert.

 

Pavel hatte sich kurz von mir gelöst, hatte mir in die Augen gesehen, ehe sich seine Arme um meinen Nacken geschlungen hatten und er mich in einen weiteren leidenschaftlichen Kuss gezogen hatte.

Ich war noch ein wenig zu perplex gewesen, aber in meinem Inneren hatte sich ein Schalter umgelegt und ließ all die Gefühle frei, die ich zuvor noch hinterfragt hatte.

War das echt, was ich für ihn empfand? War es wirklich Liebe oder noch so was ähnliches? Konnte er genauso für mich empfinden? War ich nicht nur der billige Ersatz für Irina?

Aber es war mir in diesem Moment egal.

 

Und jetzt waren wir hier.

 

Pashas Augen öffneten sich ein wenig und ich hatte das Gefühl zu ertrinken. Das graublau war so dunkel, so intensiv, wie die stürmische See. Er drehte seinen Kopf ein wenig, presste seine Lippen gegen die weiche Haut meines Handgelenks, während sich unsere Finger miteinander verwoben.

 

Unsere Bewegungen wurden nun intensiver, unsere Blicke lagen aufeinander und ich wünschte mir, dass es niemals enden würde. Diese süßen Töne, die aus dem Mund des Russen kamen waren wie Musik in meinen Ohren.

Ich ließ die Hand, welche an Pashas Hüfte gelegen hatte nun nach vorn wandern, legte sie um sein Glied, was ihn erneut zum Stöhnen brachte.

 

In unserem kleinen Zimmer war es nun warm und stickig. Mir selbst war so unglaublich heiß und Pavels Enge um mich zu spüren, war kaum in Worte zu fassen.

Und als er kam … bei Gott, ich hatte noch nie etwas schöneres in meinem Leben gesehen.

Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen, sein Mund öffnete sich zu einem stummen Schrei und sein kompletter Körper spannte sich an. Als er sich um mich verengte, konnte auch ich mich nicht mehr zurückhalten und kam mit einem heiseren Stöhnen.

 

Als ich versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen, saß Pasha noch immer in meinem Schoß und betrachtete mich eingehend, ehe er sich erhob und neben mir ins Bett fiel. Ich drehte mich ein wenig auf die Seite und strich ihm eine der feuchten Strähnen aus den Augen.

Er wirkte müde.

Ich beugte mich ein wenig nach vorn und küsste ihn zwischen den Augen, ehe ich ihn in meine warme Umarmung zog.

Pashas Arme schlangen sich ebenfalls um mich und er vergrub seinen Kopf an meiner Brust. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper, also zog ich noch die Decke über uns.

Ich strich erneut ein paar seiner Haare bei Seite und küsste seine Schläfe, ehe Pasha seinen Kopf ein wenig drehte und sich unsere Lippen wieder berührten.

 

Er seufzte ein leises 'Meins', bevor er sich wieder an mich schmiegte und einschlief.

 

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it is at its best, you should stop!
> 
> Good bye my lovely ones! This was the last Oneshot!
> 
> Thanks for your attention!


End file.
